The Royal Family's kingdom book 1 The cubs
by WTG Omega Fox
Summary: This story is about the Royal Family which consists of The King Simba, Queen Nala and their children Prince Kion, Princess Kiara and their adopted brother Prince Will. We will be following the Royal cubs thought this book ( includes lemon scenes though this story)
1. Introduction

**Introduction **

**My name is WTG007**

**This is my first book that I'm starting is going to a few of many that I'm go through. We will be going through the life's of the Royal Family with King Simba, Queen Nala and their cubs Prince Kion, Princess Kiara and Prince Will who was adopt into the Royal Family by King Simba and Queen Nala as a very young cub when they found him in the Outlands abandoned. We will going through their adventures their friendship's and their romance of course.**

**If you watch either the Lion King or Lion Guard you should know how each of the animals in the world should look like but if you don't here is a bit of description of the cubs including a cubs what resemblance my persona what I wanted to add to.**

**Will**: resembled a bit like Kion and Simba golden- yellow fur, a cream underbelly and under his muzzle, hazel brown eyes, his nose and also this inner ears and rims of his eyes is a light brown, he has got two scar on the bottom of his chin the same shape of claw marks his eyebrows are black when he gets older he get dark black hair on the top of this head and chest a bushy dark black tail tip.

**Kiara**: resembles her mother pale golden-orange fur with a cream underbelly and muzzle, and paws. Her eyes are amber-brown and her nose and inner ears are purplish pink. She has narrow dark brown eyebrows, Her sclerae are a vivid shade of yellow, the same as those of Simba and little brighter, her tail is a soft brown hue.

**Kion**: is very similar to his father and Will in a lot aspects light golden pelt and paler golden paws, underbelly and muzzle, He has a red hair growing on the tip of this with a few bright red stripes and a red bushy tail tip, his eye colour is a amber orange also his eyebrows are dark and thick, his brown rims along the side of his light red-brown inner ears his nose is light brown.

**The first book will be about how the young cubs developed in their skills and friendship of themselves and each other and including their friends to help on the way through their lives.**

**I hope you enjoy my story if their is some spelling mistakes sorry I have bad dyslexia so try to use Siri to help me and thank you again if you do read these stories.**

**WTG007 signing out**


	2. The royal family

The future of the royal family

**I hope you enjoy my story it is my first one of many I want to do more in the future**

**Chapter 1 The royal family**

It's a glorious morning in the Pride Lands and the sky is glowing red and orange with lines of clouds mixing with it due to the sun what is slowly raising from beneath the ground their were a few animals what are just starting to wake up for the morning too begin and some of them start going to the watering holes what are skated around the Pride Lands but there were two particle animals what were already decided to be up too watch the sunrise together these two animals what are laid on their sides embarrassing each other the two animals were a male lion and female lioness the lioness who was heavily pregnant. Theses two felines what were the king and queen of the Pride Lands king Simba and Queen Nala have decided to watch the sunrise together ever since Simba tuck back the Pride Lands back from Scar who was Simba's uncle who fell when the true king returned back home and tuck his place in the circle of life and the rightful king.

" It's such a beautiful morning my love" as she is nuzzling into this thick red mane what she loves the feeling of him.

" I know my queen it is but you are more beautiful than anything else " he starts to smilies as he looks too the side of him to see his mate who is looking back at him with a smile of her own she give him a nuzzle and gives him a quick lick on the end of his muzzle.

" And soon we will have another beautiful cub or cubs to enjoy the moment with " as Simba rubs her under belly of their unborn child with a smile on his muzzle after a bit more of their affections they looks back to the sunrise too carry on watching it for some time more as they start seeing a few animals pop up from there slumber.

The Zebras and Gazelles start to graze in the meadows of the savanna the hippos starting to come out of the watering hole and the birds starting to come out of the trees too fill sky. As the two lions are enjoying the moment of a wonderful morning they were interrupted by some laughing and giggling just behind them they decided to look and see two lion cubs what were playing fighting each other they have just run out from the den of Pride Rock. The cubs were pouncing on each other and enjoying their selfs the two adults what are now watching the two cubs playing with each other the two lions start chuckling two each other as they do Nala says.

" they look very lively this morning don't they my love " as Nala looks to Simba.

" we were when we were their age don't you remember " Simba says remembering the times when the two were play fighting with each other as cubs.

Two cubs what were still playing were Simba and Nala's cubs the princess Kiara the future queen and their adopted son Will who was a month younger than Kiara.

" Pinned ya " as Will is pouncing on to Kiara pinning her down she try to struggle to get back up but he was strong then her he keep her pinned down to the ground.

" let me up! " Kiara shouts and starts to get annoyed and angry Simba notices this and get up from Nala and starts walking over to the two cubs.

" I think you won " Will who is still holding his sister down looks up at his father and smiles. He gets off his sister and starts walking over to Nala who is still laying down on the tip of rock of Pride Rock as Will is walking over to her he was still smirking for pining his sister and wining.

" you are getting better and stronger my son " Nala notes to him as Will walks up to her and nuzzles her embrace her soft fur of her chin.

" I maybe better than dad now " in a joking manner he decides to lay down right in front of her.

" you maybe" " but you won't beat me now it's bath time " before he could reacts and run away she grabs hold of the scruff of his neck and put him in her paws to start lick his fur clean the cub try to struggle out of his mother's grip.

" I'm clean I'm clean " he shouts as he try to get away from her vise grip hold. As Will is get his bath from Nala, Simba and Kiara walk up to them Kiara look over to Will and starts too laugh and giggle because of him try to get free and now his fur what is suck up on the top of his head.

" what are you laughing princess it's your turn now " Simba grabs hold of her to starts giving her bath as well. As like Will she try to get away but is stopped by her father's big paws.

After a bit Nala and Simba finish bathing their cubs and the cubs stop struggling to get away because of cubs have fall asleep in their enjoyment in their parents paws and the two parents carried on watching the sunrise together as they were two lionesses who were watch the family from the entrance of the den as the sun is still rising to start the day. The two lioness who have just walked out from the den together and noticed the couple with their cubs at the tip of Pride Rock the two lionesses just stand their and smile.

" they look very happy this morning " Sarabi smiling and nodding in agreement with Sarafina.

" I wonder if it's going to be a girl or a boy? " Sarafina looks to Sarabi in wonder.

" I hope for a boy " Sarabi say in excitement.

" it would be nice but I hope for another girl " Sarafina say in excitement as well. As the two mothers are taking about their children and grandchildren a male lion staggered up behind to the two lionesses still half asleep.

" what are you two talking aboooooouuuuuttttt " in a yawn the two lionesses quickly look hide them.

" I see your up dear " as Sarafina says and nuzzles up to her mates mane Ni.

" we were talking about the happy family and what the cub or cubs could be boy or a girl or both" as she looks to Ni who stands at side of her.

" I think a boy what do you two think " looking too the right of him.

" I say girl and Sarabi say a boy " as she answers.

" so it's two against one but we will wait and see " as Sarabi looks back to Simba and Nala with a smile.

After a few minutes gone the three decided to go and get something to drink down at the watering hole. They start walking down the slope from Pride Rock and followed the path to watering hole. Simba and Nala notice their parents walking away just blow them and smile then their both look down at the cubs as they start to wake up Will was the first to get up from Nala.

" good nap dear " Nala says with Will nodding and giving a big yawn and a long stretch.

" what are up too today son " asks Nala.

" don't know yet but first going for a walk around " as Will looks to this mother asking permission.

" I want to go as well mother, Tiifu and Zuri staying with their parents this morning " Kiara asking permission too as she getting up from her sleep and standing at the side of her brother looking to Nala pleading to go.

" I don't know what do think dear " looking towards Simba.

" I don't know what do you think " they both look to each other and whisperer too each other then nod in agreement the cubs cheer and hop away but before they could leave they hear something that both cubs moan in anointment.

" but you have to take Zazu " as Simba shouts for the kings majordomo the cubs look at each other still moaning.

" oooorrrr but dad " Simba could stop smiling about it then a sound of flapping of wings coming out of the sky.

" you called sire " in his thick British accent he lands in front of the king.

" first the Morning Report then you have to take these two for a walk around the Pride Lands " Zazu bows to the king and starts tell him the Morning Report the cubs have to listen as well because they couldn't go away until he's finished.

Sometime later the cubs are walking up a hill talking to each other how to lose the bird.

" so how do we lose the bird brain up their " Kiara asks and looks up to Zazu and then to Will.

" I'm thinking " as he's looking around to try find something to lose the bird moments later he see a tree full of Monkeys in front of them what are cleaning each in a line.

" I have idea " Will whispers to Kiara. Zazu see the cubs talking to each other and decided to fly down land in front of them.

" you two would be trying to get rid of me would you " the cubs look to each other surprised that he knew something and they try too play it cool.

" we don't know what you mean Zazu " Will says in a sarcastic tone and with a grin on this muzzle.

" what do you mean Zazu we would never leave you " Kiara says in her sarcastic voice and bats her eyelashes to him.

" don't try that on me princess I'm keeping both eyes on the both of you two as instructed by your father and the king plus you two look like your parents " as he points his wing at them Kiara and Will both look at each other in confusion.

" do we how " Will asks.

" your grandfather Mufasa always instructed me to watch your parents when they went walking around Pride Lands and both of them try anything to get rid of me all the time and now I see you two are acting more and more like them " Zazu chuckle remembering the old times.

At this point Will Sees that they are near trees where the monkeys are and gets Zazu gets back flying in the sky to see for danger. Will looks to his sister and whispers.

" can you distract Zazu for a minute. I'm going try get help from the monkeys so we can escape " with mischievous grin on his muzzle Kiara nods and walks towards a tree and try to climb the tree she and starts shouting help when she get halfway up.

Zazu hears Kiara shouting and flys down as fast as he could.

" princess princess what the matter " wounding what happening.

" my paw stuck in the tree Zazu " as Zazu try to help Kiara Will sneaks off to the monkeys minutes later Will sneaks back with out Zazu knowing he looks to Kiara and nods she gets the single to come down she see him and pretend to get free and jump down.

" thank you Zazu you did it " she smiles at him Zazu who now confused what he did because he did nothing he looks behind him to see Will who is sat there then back to Kiara.

" right what are you two up to " Zazu asks because he finds it suspicious about this suddenly something grabs hold of him a chan of monkeys come out of nowhere and grabs the bird and bring him up to their tree.

" Put me down now you rapscallions " Zazu shouts at top of his lungs he struggles to get free but as he is held down on a branch the monkeys what are holding him down notice he has some food in this feathers and start to pick the food off him at this point he try shouting for the cubs to help but he looks around to see them standing their looking at the bird. They wave their paws at him and pawed bump each other and starts running away from him laughing and jumping over each other.

" Will, Kiara come back here at once. Your father will hears of this " he shouts but they carry on running and out view.

" the king is going to have my beak for this " he is wounding how he was go to tell the king he lost his cubs.

Back at Pride Rock Sarabi, Sarafina and Ni have come back from the watering hole they look around and see that the hunting party has gone for food for the pride in the corner of Pride Rock sits Nala who is under a tree in the shade the three start walking over to her when they get their all greet her by nuzzling her.

" how are you today dear " as Sarafina looks to her daughter with a smile Nala looks to her mother.

" just fine am stuck here doing nothing thanks to this " she puts her paw on her belly she is a bit annoyed because of the mood swings the two lioness look at each other with a smile.

" it's all right. soon be over dear and you will be back to your self soon. just need to ask Nala have you seen my son anywhere just need to ask him something " she looks to her daughter in-law Nala look to Sarabi.

" he's just gone to deal with a group of ostrich and gazelles what are fighting over water. Over at Lake Shangaza " and she puts her head back in her paws Sarabi nods and says bye to the three lions and heads off to find him.

Sarafina and Ni decides to stay with their daughter to keep her Company.

Meanwhile the two cubs are walking through the tall grass and chatting.

" see sis I told you my plan would work " he look at her with a cocky voice and a smile.

" maybe but if it wasn't for me you would of failed " with that she smiles and pushed him over and walked ahead laughing. Will looks ahead shakes his head and ran after her. Before she could react Will jumped on her and pinned her.

" hahahahaha looks like the princess is suck " with him laughing now Kiara struggled and got a paw free and pushed him over.

" pinned ya " Kiara who was now on top but flips her over.

" no pinned you " the cubs carried on pinning each other until.

" pinned ya again " Will was now on top her. She struggles to get free and Will notices what she was doing so he starts to move but as he was she push him with all of her strength that she could muster as she pushes him off her Kiara didn't notice the slop at the side of them so Will rolls off side of them and fell off side of the hill and into a watering hole several feet below. Kiara quick got up on all fours and runs to the edge of the hill to look down and sore where he fell.

" WILL! " she shouts.

She look around for a better way down she see a path to the side and runs down it as fast as she could.

When she gets to the bottom Kiara looks around she shouts again and again.

" WILL! WILL! " but their no reply she looks into the water but she nothing. A tear starts to fall down her muzzle into water what makes a ripple in it.

" what have I done " more tears fall down her face but as this is happening a face pops out of the water and jumps onto kiara surprising her. Will looks down to her as water is falling off him onto kiara.

" pinned ya " with a smile a laugh but as he is says this he notices she has been crying.

" what's wrong sis " he looks to her concerned.

" I thought I lost you " as she rubbing her face of the tears Will looks at her.

" am sorry I thought I would surprise you " he starts nuzzles her to cheer her up he gives her few quick lick on her muzzle she starts smiling at him. He gets off her and helps her up.

" sorry sis do you want to go home now or do you want to play a bit more " he asks she looks to him.

" we play a bit more if you promise not to do that again then we will go home " Will nods and give her another quick muzzle and their get a drink and walk off Will puts his head down to ground feeling guilty she see him.

" it's ok Will I forgive you but don't do that again please " she gave him a nudge and a smile they start talking again and walked off to have some fun.

The cubs walk for about hour to get to one of the biggest mountain and steepest in the Pride Lands when the two got to the bace of it.

" are you ready for this sis " Will looks to her.

" ye. Are you because I'm going to be the first one to the top " she says in her cocky voice.

" your on " with that he pushes her over and starts running up the mountain.

" hay you Chet " Kiara shouts.

Will looks behind him and laughs Kiara gets back on her paws and chase him down so she can get her revenge and also to win the race. About five minutes later Will starts to slow down and starts heavy breathing so he stops to catch his breath he looks behind him to see if Kiara is close. But as he looked.

" where is she " he looks left then right but there was no one their but as he was thinking he feels something hit him on the side of his chest he looks back up the mountain to see that Kiara had past him with a smile and a wave of her paw.

" how did you get past me " he says in his thoughts but she starts running again back up mountain to beat him. Will shakes his head to try to get out of his thoughts and try to catch up with her but as he nears her she starts to slow down Will presume she was tiring.

" this could be my chance " Will says to himself he gets to the side of her and looks to her.

" hay sis you thought you would beat me " in a cheerful voice as he gets his second wind in the final stretch to the top. The two cubs see that they are only about hundred yards from the summit of the mountain the cubs are neck and neck.

" how is she doing this " in his own thoughts but as this is happening he notices he getting little bit ahead so he looks to her and stick his tongue out at her. Kiara looks to him and gives him a evil smile and gives him a nudge he loses a bit of his balance but recovers so she back in front but catches back up to her so their side by side as the both of them reach the top of the mountain suddenly Kiara gives her self a big boost of energy and push herself with her hind legs and pounces onto the front of him to win the race.

" I win...I win...see I told...you I would...beat you...little bro " as she fall to the ground with Will fell next to her as both try's to catch their breath

" fine...you...win...but you...cheated " as he was on his back still trying to catch his breath Kiara looked to the side of her.

" you...cheated...first " with that she punched him and Will looked to her and smiled so the cubs laid their enjoying the clod breezes that they could feel at the top.

A few minutes later the two cubs finally court their breath. Kiara was the first to get back up on all fours she walks to the edge of the mountain to see the astonishing views of the kingdom she sits back down on her hind legs. Will also gets up to all fours and sits right next to her.

" it's soo beautiful " kiara says admiring the view.

" it really is sis. That race was fun but you still cheated " with a grin on his muzzle.

" maybe so but you started the cheating first. right at the beginning and you still finish behind me " with that she laughs.

Will smiles at her then nudges her with his paw and she smiles then push him back but stopped too carry on watching the views of Pride Lands and what it can offer she also see a very of animals what were in the distance some of them were at watering holes and some at their grazing grounds both cubs sighed with happiness.

The sun was starting too slowly set to end a pleasant day for the cubs that had taken a quick nap at the top of the mountain huddle up to each other to keep warm. Will start to slowly wake up and tried to remove one of his paws what was stuck underneath Kiara. He was trying not to wake up his still sleeping sister by slowly moving her but as he was push her with the paw what is free she rolls to her side and takes more of Will leg what now completely stuck underneath her.

" dam it why is she soo heavy. She only small " he says too himself he wait a few minutes just to see if she wakes up and the answer was NO so Will starts thinking again for another way to get free. Several ideas later his leg starts to get numb underneath Kiara so Will gives a little growl of annoyance as he did he notices that Kiara's ears twitched and she moved a bit when he gave a little growl so he try's again but this time she roles to her side and whack him in the face with her paw.

" ooww " he rubs his face were she hit him with his free paw then Kiara starts slowly moving again but this time she opens one of her eyes.

" ah...What's going on " she looks to Will and see him rubbing his face.

" what's the...matter...with you " she asks while gets up and stretching with a yawn. Will quickly shacks his paw that has fallen asleep.

" you was sleeping on my leg and it's fallen asleep then you hit me with your paw when I try to get you off so that's what wrong " he tells her.

" Sorry bro " she says in a sincere voice she gives a nuzzles him but he groans as he is try's rubbing his sleeping leg to get feeling back.

" it's ok sis but why you so heavy " as he nuzzles her back with a chuckle.

" hay who you calling heavy " she take offensive to what he just said so she gives him a little push she smiles so does Will.

" I think maybe time to go home now sis. I believe that where going to be in a lot of trouble when we get back " he says as he has a long stretch's. Kiara looks to over to him with a smile and a nods.

" fine will go but how do we get down first? I don't what to walk down so you have to carry me down " she asks in a sarcastic voice.

" how about no to carrying you and you can carry me instead for hit me " Will smiles.

" how about no as well " Kiara gives him a little playful push with her paw. Will looks to her with grin then turns around trying to find the best way down mountain he notices the step slope and a dozen willow tree's that had long withered many years ago with all of the branches and large pieces of flat bark scattered all around the surrounding area at the top of his mountain from the decaying tree's he looks back down the slop and back to the tree's then it hits him he put one and two together.

" I have a idea to get us down without walking " he says as he proceeds to grab one of the flat pieces of wood with his teeth and drags it to the very edge of mountain then looks to Kiara.

" come on Kiara " Kiara looks to him puzzled what he was doing.

" what are you doing how is this going to help us " she asks him.

" get on and you will find out it will be fun " he waves his paw to come here she walks to him and pats his paw in front of him on the wood sheet she places one of her paws onto it and the rest followed then sits in front of him.

" right are you ready sis " he ask whiles he stands up and puts his two front paws onto the back of the wooden sheet and his back hind legs on the ground.

" do I have a choice " she asks looking what he was doing

" nope " soon as the words left his mouth he pushed as hard as he could with his back paws and the piece of flat wood what was underneath started to slowly move

" Whooo-Hooo " was the one thing that Will says with excitement as he was have so much fun on this makeshift sled was picking up speed as they were going down the slope. Kiara on the other hand

" AAHHHHHHHHH " she shouts at the top of her lungs and covers her eyes with her paws as they hurl down the mountain

" come on sis open your eyes have some fun " as the makeshift sled fast approach the bottom of the mountain she decides to listen to her brother and remove her paws from eyes as she does she see how fast their going [ it's hard to describe how fast but it was fast ] as they start to get closer to the bottom Will and Kiara both notices right in front of them was a large rock sticking out from the ground like a ramp

" ooooonnnnn " both cubs shouts as they hit the ramp and are hurled violently from the sled and into the air. Flying several feet throw the air with their makeshift sled following them until the cubs smashed into the ground it was very surprising how fast they hit the ground with out getting serious injured as they landed. Luck for them they landed right on top of area of soft grass and flowers both cubs who are now on their backs looking up to the sky look to each other and start laughing and giggling

" well that was fun " Will says still giggling from the adrenaline from the excitement

" I got to says you right little brother that was fun " Kiara finally got up and went to her brother and sat in front of him.

" see I told you sister of mine it would be fun " he rolls onto his side with a smile and paws at her she smiles back at him then gives him a nuzzle which he accepts and nuzzles her in return.

" I think it's time to go back now " Kiara says. So with that the pair start to walk on the path back to Pride Rock to face what ever punishment they will receive after running away from Zazu.

Later that day the cubs finally arrived back at Pride Rock from their day of fun they make their way up the path to the Prides den. Kiara looks up to see their parents looking down at them from the tip of Pride Rock.

" they didn't look very happy " Kiara looks to Will who also has noticed as well the cubs put their heads down to the ground as soon as they got to the top of the path

" Will, Kiara come here now " Simba says in a therm and angry voice the cubs slowly walked towards their parents and Zazu was at the side of Simba the two still continue to put their heads down to the ground so they didn't make eye contact them especially their father the king who looks very angry. The two stop right in front of them still not wanting to make eye contact with their parents.

" where have you two been " their father speaks with strict manner and a very angry growl in his words to add to it the cubs didn't say anything or make a single sound after a couple of seconds of nothing but silence

" we wanted to go exploring by are self and have some fun " Kiara said in a quiet voice

" what would you do if something dangerous attacked you two or kidnapped you or you hurt your selfs " Simba says in strict voice the cubs both said the same thing

" sorry dad " in a quiet voice both Nala and Simba look to cubs then looked to each other and nod still very angry with the pair.

" you two are both grounded to grounds of Pride Rock for all of tomorrow " Simba says using his power of being there father and the king to punish the two cubs who are looking to their parents and were about to say something but they see that they will probably get in more trouble so they both say.

" ok dad but where very sorry " as the cubs said this they walk into the den Kiara walked inside the den there she sore her best friends sat down in the den.

Tiifu and Zuri were Kiara's closest and best friends they where roughly the same age as Kiara she would always be with them if she was not adventuring with her brother or with her parents learning to be the next queen of the Pride Lands.

" what wrong Kiara you look annoyed " Tiifu noticed that she's not her normal self and head was still pointing down to the ground

" I got grounded all tomorrow with Will because me and him ran away from Zazu to go exploring and have a adventure " Kiara says in annoyed voice because of her dad. She looks around the den for Will to see if he would join them as she was looking Simba and Nala walks into the den they look to Kiara whose on their left she is talking to Zuri and Tiifu then they look around for Will Nala notice a tail hanging of the edge of ledge

" theirs Will I thinks his I exhausted from his day out " Nala says as she looks to Simba he nods who is still angry at them the pair walk into the royal cambers for the rest of the day. As the royal family stayed at Pride Rock Kiara stayed with Tiifu and Zuri and Will stayed on his ledge resting just inside of the den he finally wake and watch the all the lions what came in and out of the den.

When it came to nighttime all the Pride came back into the to den to sleep the royal family when to their own personal chambers to sleep the royal chambers where a separate part of the den inside of Pride Rock it had a main living area where their was a large slab rock in the middle of the chamber where the king and queen rest on to the back was a large watering hole with a small water fall what came out from a hide opening in the wall and their were a few vies hanging off the sealing and opening what shined light throw it to give the room the light it need to see also there were four separate corridor in side the main chamber they lead to some smaller den where the the royal family sleeps one for the King and queen one for the princess Kiara and one for the prince Will but at this moment they usually sleep with their parents because they were still cubs but when they get older they will move into their own little dens inside one of the royal chambers. The royal family walk into their sleeping quarters and fell asleep to end the day what will happen tomorrow for the Pride and the royal family.

**If you read my first chapter thank you I will try to more in the future**

**The book is about the lion king and the guard and it's universe I do not own any of these major characters in this story what are in the ling king or the lion guard which is owned by Disney and copyright by them.**

**This WTG007 sining out**


	3. A new member of the family

**The future of royal family**

**I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 2 A new member of the family**

As usual it's a beautiful morning in the pride Lands and Simba and Nala are watching the sunrise together at the edge of Pride Rock they decided to get up as quietly as they could from the cubs who were still fast asleep as they laid on their sides embarrassing each other. A few hours later when the sun has fully risen from the ground a few lioness from the pride go hunting for food for the pride moments later the pack of lioness came back from their hunt with three antelope one for the Royal Family and two for the rest of the pride Simba gets up with Nala. The team leader of the the hunting pack Kata walks up to the King and Queen then proceeds to drop the carcass in front of Simba who smiles and says thank her for the meal that they have court.

" thank you Kata and will you thank your team for the catch today any problems on the hunt " he just asks in politeness and being curious.

" no problems today my King " Kata says with that she walks into the den to eat and also with that Simba grabs the antelope by the neck and drag it into the Royal Chambers and drops it into the middle of the room.

" FOOD " Nala shouts as she does she hears the running of feet coming from the shadows of their sleeping quarters and from the shadows came two cubs running out with the lust of hunger in their eyes.

" they look very hungry dear " Nala looks to her mate who smiles so the Royal Family dug into the antelope and only ate half of the carcass so Simba decides to put the rest of it in a corner for later after their meal the family was curved in blood from the antelope so the four start to clean their selfs starting with their paws then their fur of the blood but Nala notices there was blood on her mates nose so she gives out a little giggle the cubs look to her mother wounding why was she giggling to her self the pair notices she was looking to Simba so they have look back to Nala then back to Simba until they see the blood what was on top of his nose so Will and Kiara look to each other and start giggling as well.

Now simba was befuddled at what his family was looking at and why it was so funny he looks behind him but see nothing then he looks to his chest see nothing again so he huffs and shacks his head then go to the watering hole to get a drink just before he was about to put his muzzle into the water he sore his reflection and notices the blood on his nose so he looks behind him to the trio what are staring at him with grins on their faces.

" very fun you three ha ha ha your King can't clean hisself " he see the funny side of it. Nala walks up to him and gives his a few licks from his muzzle to the top of his nose to get the blood off Simba just stands there enjoying the feeling of his mates tongue on his fur when she stops Simba returns the favour witch Nala happily accept the licks on her muzzle as his was go on the cubs just both went.

" eeeeyyyyyywwwww " with that the cubs walk out of the chambers but before they left.

" don't forget you two your both grounded to the grounds of Pride Rock today " Simba says after finishing the afecshon session with Nala both look to their parents

" we know " Will says in a sarcastic manner

" Will be careful how you speck to your father " she says in a stern voice

" sorry Mum...sorry Dad " he says in sincere

" it's ok son please behave today and you as well Princess " he looks to the pair who both nod and wonder into the den where the rest of the Pride was. After a few hours later inside of the den Kiara was laying down on her side snugged up to Nala's underbelly the pair were watching Will with hand full of lioness who have decided to stay inside from the savannah sun outside all eyes were on the young Prince Will who was trying balancing a baobab fruit on the end of his muzzle and try to do some tricks as he was Simba came over to say bye to Nala the cubs before he went on patrol with Ni around the pride Lands.

Later in the day in the den Tiifu and Zuri and Kiara were chatting to each other inside the den and Will he was taking a nap in the trees branches just out side the den as he was taking a nap there were three lioness watching the sleeping cub high up in the tree.

" why dose he sleep up there " Sarafina asks the other two wondering why the cub all ways decided to take his nap up in the trees of the Pride Rock because she doesn't see many lions sleeping in tree's.

" I don't know he just enjoys been up there I guessing he feels safe up there " Nala smile at the thought. Ever since Nala and Simba decided to adopt Will several months ago in the Outlands where he was all by himself he was probably about two weeks old when they found him crying under a tree with two cuts on the bottom of his chin what looked like claw marks they waited to see if anyone would come back but no one ever came looking for him so the King and Queen decided to keep him for one they didn't want to leave this young cub for hyenas or any other animals to kill him and the other thing was to keep Kiara company as young brother but he was happy excepted into the Pride by everyone but he was very nervous around everyone in the Pride especially around Kiara who was always bullying him so when this happened he would try to claim this tree to get away from everyone it is quite tall about 15 foot tall and it was tilted 45 degree angle in the face of Pride Rock when he got to top of the tree he sore vast view of the Pride Lands and it's inhabitants over time he sore Simba's prospective of the circle of life to see all the animals predators and pry in the distance together but as well over time he got less nervous around everyone. He and Kiara starts to become good friends and also ex each other for brother and sister but when it came to nap time Kiara would usually sleep with her mother or her grandparents Will on the other paw would some times would sleep with Kiara and his new mother but usually he would claim to the top of the tree and sleep up there.

The three lioness carry on talking to each other for awhile more about Simba and about Zira and each other until Sarabi looks to Nala and notices she has said anything for last few minutes.

" some wrong Nala you have not said anything for awhile " she says concerned for her daughter-in-law Sarafina looks as well concerned about her daughter Nala who is looking quite pale in the face.

" I don't know I feel weird " as she says this she starts rubbing her belly then suddenly.

" RRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR " she shouts with a mite roar that fills air what you could hear from miles away it was not roar of anger but of pain at this point all the lions of Pride Rock look to the queen in concern Sarabi feels up and down Nala's belly.

" I think it's time. Sarafina, Kata help me get her in to their chambers and somebody get me Zazu please" Sarabi says in a carim voice. Sarafina got right side of her and Sarabi went to the other side of her and help her back in to the den.

In the den Kiara is in a middle of a conversation with Tiifu and Zuri before the trio herd the Roar.

" I don't know what it was it sounded like it came from someone outside it's probably Zazu annoying mother again " Kiara says to other two as she looks to Tiifu and Zuri she hears her grandmother who's out side the den specking to someone she looks to the entrance of the den went she hears footsteps and see both of her grandmothers on each side of Nala trying to help her mother inside den Nala looks in lot of pain.

" Mum " Kiara shouts and runs to her mother but is stopped by Kata with a paw.

" it's ok Kiara you mum is fine I think she gone in to labour " Kata looks at Kiara with a smile as she nuzzling her trying to reassure her everything will be fine.

" what's that " Kiara ask as she starts to tear up she look over to her mother where she is being taken into their chambers with her grandmothers. Kata looks over to Tiifu and Zuri who are also looking very worried for their best friends mother.

" Tiifu, Zuri stay with Kiara for a bit please " as she ask the two cubs come over to Kiara and try to make her feel better by nuzzling the back of her Tiifu asks.

" what wrong with Nala " she looks to Kata.

" I believe she going into labour " the cubs who are still looking confused at what it means.

" it means she going to have Kiara's and Will's new brother's or sister's " as Kata tells them Sarabi comes out from the royal chambers walks over to Kata and cubs.

" Kata we need you to help with Nala " she looks to her then to Kiara to see she being crying.

"Kiara your mother going to be alright " she wipes the tears off her face with her paw and gives a nuzzles as she is nuzzling her granddaughter Zazu fly's into the den and Lands in front her.

" Zazu I need you to fly over to the Pride Lands border between the Outlands and bring him here. Tell him Nala's gone into labour " Zazu bows his head and starts to fly off.

Meanwhile at the border between the Pride Lands and the Outlands Simba and Ni are walking along the gorge of the border side by side talking about their mates and about the kingdoms problems

" so what are you going to do about Zira and her pride " Ni asks Simba about the problem with this particular pride in Outlands because Zira and her followers live there. The reason why is they still follow Scar and how he should still be rightful king of the Pride Lands. But after Scar was defeated and destroyed by flames Zira and her followers try to take Pride Rock for themselves but were defeated by Simba and lions who follow him as their King so he had no choice but to banished them to the far side of the Outlands.

" I don't know but she knows what will happen if she or her Pride ever step one paw back in the Pride Lands again " Simba says in a stern voice to Ni but as they stopped to look over the gorge to the see Outlands to check if anything is out of the blue but both Simba and Ni ears shot up as they start to pick up some sounds of wings flapping the pair turned their heads around to see where the nose was coming from. They notices a fate figure in the sky what was coming from the directions of Pride Rock as the figure got closer they could tell it was Zazu flying as fast as he could shout something but Simba and Ni count tell what he was shouting until.

" Sire Sire " he crash lands right in front of Simba and slides along the ground and lightly hits Simba's front right paw with the end of his beak both Simba and Ni look to each other then straight back to the bird who is laying on the ground with his beak covered in dirt.

" you ok their Zazu " Simba says in a confused manner he looks down and nuzzles him onto his back the bird who is trying to catch his breath try to say something.

" Sire...Nala...labour...Pride Rock...now " Simba looks up and straight to Ni than back to Zazu.

" What " he says in a shock voice the bird starts trying to get back up on his feet he just manages to do so and catch enough of his breath to speak he looks at Simba who is stud still like a stone wall.

" Sire Nala has just gone into labour at Pride Rock your mother has told me to g... " before Zazu could finish his sentence Simba takes off like a cheater both the lion and bird look at the dust cloud of the shape of Simba that he had just crated then look back to each other.

" I think we should walk " Ni said with a smile and a chuckle.

" come on Zazu jump on " as Ni moves his muzzle to his back in a pointing movement. Zazu nodded and jump up onto him then Ni set off walking towards Pride Rock.

Back at Pride Rock the lions of the Pride were talking to each other about Nala in all this commotion. Kiara had walked outside to get some fresh air Tiifu and Zuri also followed her the three sit just at the tip of Pride Rock and look across vast view of kingdom Tiifu notice that Kiara has said nothing since Grandmother and Kata went into the royal chambers.

" Kiara you ok " she asks her best friend trying to get her friend to talk a few seconds went by then Kiara Spock

" I think so " looking to Tiifu with a smile

" she be fine she is one of Prides strongest and most resilient " Zuri come into the conversation with a smile trying to get her to talk as they are talking Too each other Kiara notices a figer running towards them.

Soon Kiara see the figer is her father she gets up and starts running towards him Simba also notices so he decides to Kiara first to see if she ok because this a new experience for her before seeing Nala he meets her at the top the path at Pride Rock and gives her a nuzzles of comfort and notices her facial expression is sad.

" you ok Princess " with a smile on his muzzle try to get her to talk.

" Ye. Is mum going to ok " Kiara asks her father concerned for her.

" yes love I'll go and check but before I do where's your brother " as Simba gives one more nuzzle before he leaves her he looks around for Will to see if he was ok as well

" I think he's still sleeping in the tree outside the den again " Kiara points to the tree with her muzzle Simba say his goodbye before walking towards the tree when he got closer to the tree he could see the cub still sleeping. He smiles and chuckles to himself as he could hear him snoring none the wiser of what was going on Sarabi has just walked out from the den and looks for Simba to see if he had got the message she looks to to her right and see her son stud looking up at the tree she thinks for a moment wondering why he was sterling up at the tree then she remembers who was up their so she walks up to him.

" I see he's still up their sleeping but I'm surprised he still a sleep " Simba turns around to her and gives a nuzzle.

" why do you say that " after he finished great her then looks back up to the cub.

" well do you remember when Nala went into labour with Kiara " Sarabi asks with her raising her eyebrow as Simba try's to remember what happened then it hits him.

" ooowww yes I remember " he says in a embarrassed tone

" she scared the life out of me when she went in to labour I was peacefully asleep. Did she do it again " he looks to her and she nods

" how is she to ask " after he remembers why he is here

" she fine son I go and check again " with that she walks back in to the den and Simba walks over to Kiara who was with Tiifu and Zuri and sits with her and her friends.

A hours later Will finally wake up from his deep sleep he give out a big yawn and stretch on the log what he was on then he jumps down from it he looks around to see who was outside and notices his father and sister sitting down at the tip of Pride Rock he walks over to them to see what their up to.

" Hi dad " the cub smiles up at him Simba who looks down to him with a nuzzle and a lick.

" I see your finely up son " he stops his affection with smile Will go's over to Kiara and gives her a muzzle and a head bump.

" hay sis " she does the same and play fighting.

" you know you are really lazy you know that little brother " she says with a grin on her face Will gives her a push and she roles over on to her side.

" hay " kiara says and look at their father.

" daddy Will push me " Simba was watching all what was going on.

" I don't know what she talking about " Will says in a cocky voice and with a smile.

" Will I know what you did I was watching the hole thing " with that Will smile and sits with them but then he notices that his mother is not here.

" dad where's mum " he looks up to Simba.

" your mum is in the den with your grandma's and godmother " he waits a second before answering him

" she has gone it to labour so do not go into the den until you have been told " Simba tell him in a calm voice but in this head he is worried about her but not wanting to show his kids this so they do not start worrying about her as well.

About 30 minutes later Sarabi and Sarafina and also Kata come out from the den and walk to the trio Simba was watching the cubs play fighting each other Simba hears something come up behind him so he looks behind him to see his mother and mother in law and the cubs god mother Kata they walking up to him so he gets up to meet them and to speak to them.

" how is she " in a nervous voice the three look to each other and nod then look back to Simba with a smile.

" she perfectly fine son and congratulations son she what to see you now dear " Sarabi says with excitement and gives him a nuzzle to her son and the other two lioness do the same as soon as the affections stop they let the king go and see his mate and his new cub or cubs? and leaves Will and Kiara with them.

Inside the royal chambers Nala is laying down in their sleeping quarters she hears some footsteps what are coming closer to her she gets a bit defensive just in case it was someone who is not well come then a familiar figure comes into her view.

" hello my love. Have you come in to see me or someone else " she says with a smile of of happiness.

" I come to see both my love " he walks over and nuzzles his mate and a few lick on the top of her head what she love to get and the feel of his mane rubbing against her as he stops she moves her paw to the side to show his new born cub. Simba looks into Nala paws to see this ball of fur of new life what has fallen into his life.

" isn't he or she just beautiful my love " Simba can't stop staring at this new life Nala looks up to her mate with a smile

" his a boy dear " Simba looks back to his mate and give her another lick but on the end of her muzzle.

" so what do you think we should call him " Nala asks she see Simba looks too her then back to the cub a few seconds later he looks back at her with a smile.

" what do you think of Kion? Nala " he asks Nala looks to the cub as she dose the cub opens his eyes at the mention of the name Kion.

" I think he like Kion as well " Nala chuckles at the cub.

" well that's settled then he will be called Kion " Simba proclaimed that his son who will be called Prince Kion. Prince of the Pride Lands Simba starts to sniff the cub to get his sent as he is doing this Kion grabs hold of his Dad's muzzle with his paws Simba and Nala smile at this.

" I think he realises your his father " Nala says with a loving smile.

" well do you think we should bring Kiara and Will to meet their new brother if that's ok with you" Nala nods at him so Simba gets up to go and get them.

Back outside the four cubs are playing tag Kiara is trying to catch Will, Tiifu, Zuri who came back from the mother's cleaning sessions but Kiara made it her mission to get Will because sibling rivalry of course. She just gets into range to pounce him she jumps into the air but as she does Will looks behind him and notices it than darts sharp right so Kiara crash lands into the ground crating a dust clouds.

Will stops and looks to Kiara who is on the ground with dirt on her face he starts laughing at her Kiara looks up at him who has laughed so much he has fall over Kiara quick gets up and run for him and pounded but to the surprise of the Will who is now on his back still laughing.

" stop it now. You will regret it " but he carries on laughing so Kiara puts her paw up in the air to hit him but out of nowhere.

" Kiara " Kiara looks to the entrants of the den to see their father walking over to them Will who is still laughing has not noticed.

" what do you think you are doing Kiara were you go to hit your bother " Simba says in a therm voice Kiara gets up quickly from Will and sits down next to him

" sorry dad " she says with her head down Will gets back on his four paws after his laughing fit to notice that his father was angry at his sister.

" don't punish her dad it's my fault I was laughing and teasing her " Will says look to Kiara and up to Simba who was towing above them Simba smiles he thought cubs will be cubs and nothing should ruin his day so walks up to the pair and nuzzles both of them.

" ok I won't punish her but both of you. Please behave when we go see your mother and Kiara as the future queen you need to restrain yourself from anger and violence " the two cubs nod and say.

" ok dad " before Simba could speak again.

" will you tell mum about this " Kiara asks.

" no I won't is that ok "kiara nods and with that.

" then I think it's time to meet your new brother " with that Simba walks back into the den with the two cubs just behind him following.

The cubs who were still following their father inside the royal chambers as they got to their sleeping quarters the pair peel around the corner to see Nala laying down with a cub in her paws. Nala notices Simba in front of her

" where are our cubs dear I thought you are bringing them here " as she asks him he look to the side of him where the cubs were still hiding behind the corner.

" hay you two come over here. he won't bite. Come see your new brother " both cubs start walking over to her when they got to Nala she give them a nuzzle a lick to both cubs the pair purred after the greeting from their mother. Kiara and Will shift their focus on the new cub Kiara was the first to start sniffing at him trying getting his sent Kion opened his eyes again to see what was going on and look at Kiara as she sniffing him he try's to grab her but she pulls back.

" he looks a bit like dad " Kiara who tilts her head to the side then looks to Simba who was laying down just behind Nala with his head on her back he smiles at the remark of his daughter.

After Kiara greeted the new cub Will was next to see the new ball of fur who was wide awake and looking at him. Will also starts sniffing him but when the cub try's grabs his muzzle Will stays still at the cubs and licks him both Nala and Simba give a loving smile.

" I think he likes you son " Simba says while Will is greeting the new cub.

" what his name " Kiara asks as both parents look to each other then nod then back to cubs.

" Will, Kiara meet your new brother Kion Prince of the Pride Lands " with that the family stayed at Pride Rock. Later on the king and queen allowed the rest of the pride to see the new Prince of the Pride Lands Kion .

**If you read this chapter thank you if you like to review it I would Appreciate some tips**

**The book is about the lion king and the guard and it's universe I do not own any of these major characters in this story what are in the ling king or the lion guard which is owned by Disney and copyright by them.**

**This WTG007 sining out**


	4. Kion settling in

**The future of royal family**

**I hope you enjoy in this chapter there is a lemon scene in this chapter hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 3 Kion settling in**

Two weeks later since the birth of Kion and last week he was shown to all the animals of the Pride Lands in the traditional Royal ceremony when a new Prince or Princess is born they are broat to the tip of Pride Rock and presented to the inhabitants of the Pride Lands so they get the chances to their gratitude to the king and queen the animals bring gifts and congratulations of a birth of a new member of the Royal Family.

The sun was slowly rising to start the day and King and Queen, Simba and Nala are do their anomaly's of watching the sunrise together but recently Nala has had to bring the new cub with her so he doesn't try to run away from her or Pride Rock because he was still to young to go out by himself or this brother or sister but Nala had planned to bring him with her later on today for a stroll around the Pride Lands with Will, Kiara and her friends as the pair are watching the sunrise together they hear several purrs and yapping noises the two broke their gaze from the sun rise and look down at the sleeping cub.

" I wonder what he dreaming " Nala ask as the cub is moving his legs in a running motion.

" I don't know maybe chasing something or someone " Simba says with a chuckle.

A few moments later Will was the first one to come out of the den since the pair woke up in the early hour in the morning so Will see his parents look towards the sun not paying attention to him so he decided too starts sneaking up on his parents so he could surprise them but Will who doesn't know who to properly stalk his targets so as Will was trying to get closer to his parents he accidentally kick a small Stone what bounced across the ground Simba's ears hear a stones skimming across the ground behind him both Simba and Nala look to each other then decide to wait until whoever gets closer to them so soon as the cub got closer Will who believed they had not heard him until Simba turns sharply around and looks to see this cub completely frozen and looking at him dead in eye.

" I think you need some practise on stalking son if your going to get the better of me " Simba smile and looks at this now stunned cub who is a still as a rock Will also smiles and starts walking towards them.

" I thought I could surprise you two " Will says in a cheeky manner.

" is that so " Simba chuckles and gets up and grabs Will by his scruff and puts him on his back and starts nuzzling his chest and tickling him with his paw. Will is now at the Mersey of this father paw as this is going on.

" ssssshhhhhh " Nala puts one of her index finger to her mouth Simba stops looks to Nala

" ok love sorry " Will gets back up on his all four paws with Simba looks to Will and rubs the top of his head with a paw.

" hay stop ruff up my mane " Will says in a laughing manner. both Simba and Nala chuckle at him and what he just said remembering the time that Simba said the same thing when he was younger.

Simba goes back to laying down next to Nala again Will walks to them and go in front of them and stands at the edge of Pride Rock looks out for a minute then back to Nala and Simba. He walks up to them and looks down to Kion who is still fast asleep in. Nala's paws.

" when will he wake up I am bored Mum" he asks both of them look to each other then Simba answers.

" soon but not until he had his nap " he looks to Will who has sat down in front of them.

" ok dad I hope soon. because Kiara and Tiifu, Zuri are soo annoying " Will says with boredom in this voice and sigh Nala and Simba both see this.

" I know kiara and hers friends can be annoying but she is your sister still and don't forget your going for a walk with your mother, Kion and Kiara are coming too but her friends coming also " Simba tells him with that he looks to Nala and whispers something to her she nods.

" But son what do you think of coming with me and Ni on patrol tomorrow to see your old man dose it " with that Will thinks for a bit and answers.

" I why not I probably have nothing better to do tomorrow anyway " Will looks up with a smile and goes up to his father and nuzzles him then His mother. Nala still looking at her son wondering what he could do for the time being until the walk then she looks to her mate and has an idea.

" do you mind look after Kion for a few hours now dear so me and your dad can have some time together " Nala looks to him and Will nods but Simba looks to her confused at what she was up too she looks to him and give a seductive grin on her face which Simba also grins back at her as he know what she up to with that they both get up as slowly as possible so they do not wake up the cub and Will slowly replaces Nala to lay down next Kion. Simba and Nala walk towards the slop but Simba to look at the cubs.

" do you think they will be ok by them selfs " Simba ask in a concerned tone still looking towards cubs

" their be fine love if there is any problems my mother or your mother will be in the den today if anything happens so don't get your mane in a bunch " she a little push to get his attention and soon as look at her she put her paw in his mane and ruffled it so it was sticking up all over. Simba smiles and shacks his head to get his mane back to normal then gives a nudge with his side of his massive frame so she loses her balance and fall to her side she looks at him with what I would call is [ game on ] as Simba see her facial expressions he knew he had to ran now!. So he quickly decides to turn around and sprint down the slop as fast as he could Nala on the other hand decided to give him a head start as soon as Nala thought to her self she had give him a enough time to make it fun. She soon got up as fast as she could and hurled herself down the slop to catch her pray and with that Will who is stilling laying down at the tip of Pride Rock watches his mother running into the distance after his father.

About 30 minutes later Kiara comes out from the den with Tiifu and Zuri who are chatting to each other

" what are we doing today queen Kiara " Zuri asks looking over to Kiara

" Zuri, Tiifu you don't have to keep calling me that you two are mine best friends and I don't know but in the afternoon we are go out my mum and brothers but first before anything I did to ask my dad if we can go to the mud pit tomorrow " with that she smile she thinks what to do today but some catch's her eye at the end of Pride Rock. She looks closely and notices her brother laying down looking out to the vast view of the lands as Tiifu was about to say something Kiara goes low to the ground right in front of her and starts sneaking up towards Will as she gets closer to Will his eras pop up from his head at the sound of rocks moving some what like he did a bit a go he looks behind him like his father did.

" hay sis please ssshhhh your as bad as me " Will says this a whisper to Kiara she wounding why he told her to sshh and what does he like hi. She walks closer to him to hear someone snoring and purring she walks to the front of him to look down to his front paws to see Kion laying down fast asleep.

" why is Kion with you and not mum " Kiara asks with a raised eyebrow

" mum and dad told me to look after him for awhile" Will answer

" where have they gone I what'd to asks dad something " Will shrugged wondering why.

" I don't know they said they what'd to spend some time together with out Kion or us " he says with that Kiara give Kion a nuzzle and walked off back to Tiifu and Zuri but before she walks off Will looks to her.

" why do you what to talk to dad anyway " he ask rising one of his eyebrows

" it's none of your business " with that she carries on walking towards Tiifu and Zuri.

About hour later since Kiara left to go sunbathing over with other older lioness and with her friends Kion starts to wakes up from his nap he feels something different on his back not this mothers paws but someone smaller he looks to the side of him to see a small paw then he looks behind him and up to see Will who has not noticed he was awake he was still looking out at the view what were offered so he starts to move up from Will's paws he looks down to the a waking cub

" hay you i see your finally up little bro " Will says with a smile on his face. Kion has only started to walk only a week ago so sometimes he struggles to get up on all fours but falls back down but before he hit the ground Will puts his paw underneath him to stop him Kion smiles at him.

" thank you " the young cub says with a squeaky cubs voice and try's again and he gets up on four paws with help from Will he also gets on all fours and stretch's after being layed down for so long.

" come on Kion will go inside the den and play baobab ball until mum and dad come back " with that Kion cheers

" yaaaa. where have they gone " he asks as pair walk inside the den and towards the royal chambers.

" they've gone for a walk I think " he answers as their entire the Royal Chambers Kion runs towards the corner of the room to grab the baobab fruit so they can start playing but something caught this eye it was a hollow tortoise shells with some paint inside them.

" what are theses Will " Kion asks in a squeaky cub ish voice.

Will walks up behind him and looks at the paint what are on the ground right in front of him.

" I think there are Rafiki's paints for his paintings what he is doing today " Will points to the wall where they are pitchers all over the den of all sorts of animals and events that have happened in the Pride Lands as Kion is looking at the painting Will has a thought.

" Kion do you want to make your mark " he ask the question Kion looks up to him.

" like what " he asks with that Will puts his paw in some purple paint and takes it out and press his paw into the wall to create at paw print on the wall Kion does the same but in the red print so there is two paw prints on the wall side by side.

" Kion these paw prints symbolise that we are brothers and we will stick together through anything that comes are way " Kion smiles and nods Will dose the same then prods Kion's nose with this paw to leave him with a purple spot on it Kion dose the same leaving a red one instead both cubs look to each other then starts laughing at each other after looking back to the paw prints on the wall the pair walk towards the pool to wash their paws and faces in the water pool just behind them after they washed off Kion runs and grabs the baobab fruit and the pair start playing together.

Back with the king who is still running as fast as he could manage but running for about 2 miles straight he starts slowing down so he has a quick look behind him to see how close Nala was to him but when he turned around she was not there so he stops to have another good look but only a herd of zebras were grazing at the side of a river that feeds Maji Baridi Falls what was not to far from where he was. He try's looking all around him spinning his head in every direction but struggles to get any sigh or glims of her due to the tall grass that surrounds this area He try's to use all his experience to help him find her he listens for anything but he could only hear some birds chirping up in the trees not to far from him he also could hear the river what was just over the bank so he try's to get her scent but sill no sign so he starts walking back to make sure she was not in trouble but as he walks through the flatted grass that he just created from running he come to a sudden stand still due to hearing something rustling at side of him.

" Nala is that you " he ask while looking to where the noise were coming from so he decides to get closer he go all defensive just in case it wasn't someone friendly. But as he got to the spot were he thought he sore someone but there were only some paw prints.

" oh no it's a tr..." before he could finish his sentence as if on queue Nala jumps out from the tall grass at the other side of where he was looking.

" I've got my pray " Nala chuckled to herself at who easy it was to get him now she was looking down at her mate smiling.

" how do you keep sneaking up on me like that. Is there anything you can't do " Simba says with a chuckle as he paws at her she just carries on smiling.

" maybe or maybe not but I'll never tell you it's more fun seeing you try to get the better of me " she give a lick on the end of his muzzle.

" I can think of one thing that I would beat you in " he says in seductive way that makes Nala blush with that Simba use his superior strength to flip her onto her back with now Simba hovering just above her then giving he gives a grin then gives her an assault of kisses to her face but stops after a few minutes.

" I think we need to find somewhere little bit more private " Nala agrees so Simba get back to this feet and helping Nala up to he looks around to find somewhere where no one will disturb them. He remembers a place that he and Nala use too use when they were hiding from Zazu when they were younger it was in Maji Baridi Falls behind the waterfall it's self into a cave so he whispers into Nala ear which makes her blush and purr at the thought of that give due to that's where they'd made love for the first time on their honeymoon so pair walked side by side with their tail's Intertwined with each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So the couple walked down the path towards the hidden cave behind the waterfall in Maji Baridi Falls as soon as they got to cave Simba pounces onto Nala but Nala had other ideas and flip him onto his back then looks down to lion who was at the mercy of her she looks up and down the lion eyeing up all his massive muscles his luxurious thick red mane his beautiful amber red eyes which twinkled in the light that came from the opening of the cave but their was one thing that made her blush and grin at it was his larger impressive feline balls and cock which was still hidden way in his sheath " what are just their rightfully their for the taking " she mutters to herself. He was smiling as he was also doing the same looking up and down at his beautiful lioness he had dominated him but has a flashback at what he said earlier.

" I can think of one thing that I would beat you in " so he flips her over to her surprise and starts to kiss her and lick her on her muzzle and her neck which makes her purr too after a loving five minutes of nothing but kisses from him he stops halfway through his kisses and starts to sniff the air their was a sweet smell which lingered through out the air he looks deeply into her eyes to see desire and lust so he kisses her on the lips this time in a passionate kiss with their tongues dancing with each other fighting for their love Nala moans into Simba's mouth. Nala could feel her heat beating faster her lower part of her body get hotter and hotter she could feel her flower get wetter and wetter all she want was him all of him.

After five minutes of passionate kissing Simba stops and looks into her eyes to see lust he knew what he had to do so he started to kiss from her neck all the way down her body on every curve of every sensitive part of her body lower and lower leaving a trail Nala let out a whimper ever time he kiss her body until he reached her hind legs to see her oozing flower he tuck one big whiff of her sweet sweet scent that came from her.

She see that his gleaming eyes and his mouth was drooling are at her special flower so her natural instinct tuck over and she spread her legs apart far as possible to exposes herself to him so Simba looked up to his mate for permission.

" Simba...do as you please with me " as soon as the word left mouth he ploughed his muzzle straight into her flower she grunts and buckled her hip as he made contact.

" AAHHH Simba " was the only thing she could manage say Simba just carried on ploughing his muzzle into her eating her out then he started using his tung to go inside of her pull it in and out Nala could not help but whimper and moaned as he continue to eat her out for a few minutes before she could feel something browing up inside of her her moans got louder and louder as if she was desperately needing to release her ears layed flat on her head.

" Ohhhhh...Simba... I'm...goi " before she could finish her sentence Simba got the message and went faster and header to hungrily eat her out she could feel him prob and sucking her delicate folds of her flower until a feeling of complete pleasure washed through her body so she curled her hindlegs around his head as tightly as possible.

" Simba...OOHHHH! " she roared out his name as she hit her first orgasm she buckles into his face trying to get him into her deepest part of her as it hits her tail thrashed all over the place under all of the pleasure that she is expecting.

Simba hungrily lap up every single bit of her sweet juices that she squirted out and he continue to do so until her first orgasm subsided and her breathing slowed down but Simba continue to lick up every drop and to make sure her flower was clean of he juices and not to waste a single drop after he finish cleaning he got up and looked towards her.

" did you...enjoy yourself...my love " he said with a smirk on his muzzle still licking his own muzzle of the juices that was left on him.

" ow...yes...I...did " was only thing she could mumble. Simba started to lead back up her body with a trail of kisses and licks stopping odd times just play around with her fur until he reached her neck where he started to nip at her neck and ears. She let out some moans and whimpers every time he would nip at her he had changed method of attack on her every time he nipped her or a lick her neck he would prod her with his member what had come out from his sheath but just only the tip of it was going in as he was doing this his paws were roaming up and down her body feeling every curve as this was going on she feel her nether regions slowly leaking out her sweet sweet juices again.

" Simba...I need you inside of me NOW! " Nala demanded it which Simba was more than happy to comply with his mate with a seductive grin on his muzzle then he soon slowly lowered his hip with hers so his impressive feline cock slide into Nala's flower both felines moaned and gasped as soon as he entered her Simba easily entered her with ease thanks to her inside all lubricated from her first orgasm. Simba started slowly thrusting in and out of her in a rhythm just so Nala could adjust to his large cock when she finally adjusted herself Simba started to quicken his pace of his thrusts plunging his length all the way into her flower you could just hear Nala's moans and whimpers over the loud grunts that were coming from Simba as he continue his rhythm for sometime until Nala and Simba moans and grunts started to get louder as Nala's nether region got hot and hot as her climax got closer and Simba' s balls started to twitch and his cock started throbbing inside of her love tunnel releasing some pre-cum into her as his balls slapped against her tail bone you could hear it echoing through cave with a mixture of of grunts and moans.

" Simba...I'm...soo...closes...aaahhh...I'm...about...c- " Nala moans as she arched her back upwards to get him in to her as far as possible as she could then before her climax hit suddenly she shouts.

" SIMBAA...AAAAAAHHHH " she shouts out her mates name as she had just reached her climax and not soon after Simba was close.

" Nala...I..Think...going...to...c- ... AAAHHHH " Simba roars and bites down on her neck and with one last big thrust he slammed his balls and cock into her then widely twitch inside her releasing his life giving seed inside Nala. Filling her up to the brim some of it squirted out and onto Nala's crotch and his balls after his member stoped twitch he collapses on to the ground on top of her who won't let go of his member what is still inside of her still grasping onto it she starts breathing slowly as her climax finally starts come to it's end.

" well...that...was...fun.." was the only thing she could say in between her breathing from all pleasure that she has just experienced so she raps her two front paws around the back of his mane and gives a long lick on his muzzle.

" I...know...it's...always...fun...when...I'm...with...you " as both carry on licking each other for sometime until Simba electric member fell out of Nala and retreats back into his sheath but not before some of his seed falls out of her.

Ten minutes later Simba has finally rolled off of Nala but still keeping hold of each other not wanting to let go of one another then the silence broke.

" I think it maybe time to go back " Nala says not before a nice long lick of the end of him muzzle the top of his nose which he happy accepts.

" Ye I think your right but before we go I think we should wash are selfs " Simba asks while letting her nuzzle into his thick red mane he finally gets up to his all fours and helps his mate to hers so the pair start walking towards water falls over at Maji Baridi Falls just around the corner from where they were enjoying their company. Simba lets Nala go in front of him and see still a bit of his and hers juices dripping out from her love tunnel he smiles at what he has just done to her. Nala looks to side of her to see he was not their so she looks behind her to see this smiling lion just staring at her.

" is there some on your mind my wonderful mate " she ask in a seductive tone and a whip of her tail on the end of his muzzle that brakes his trans he shacks his head.

" ah what dear " he was confused at what she said she stops and turns to him.

" I said there some on your mind my wonderful mate " she says back to him in a seductive voice whiles rubbing her head to the his.

" Ye just at what a beautiful wife and mate that I could of ever ask for. How do I deserve a mate like you some who is dependable, brave, strong, loyal and someone who I can turn too " Simba tells her with a smile and lick of her face Nala looked to him smiling at the complement.

" come on we need to get back home for the kids to see what trouble they've got into " Simba says with chuckle so with that the King and Queen go to the bottom of the waterfall to freshen themselves up from there activities. After Simba and Nala clean themselves and each other up the pair walk through Mbali Fields the king and queen are greeted by many animals what grazing and taking to each other on their journey back home.

" it's been awhile since we're done this spending some time together " Nala says with a smile and nuzzle in simba's thick mane he smiles back to her.

" It has been awhile " he agree with his mate

" I would if them two have behaved themselves " Simba asks with a worry on his face like he always does if his cubs are alone like a father does.

" they be fine what trouble could a two week old cub do " Nala says putting the thought into his head.

" it's not Kion I'm worried about it leaving Will with him he's not older enough or responsible enough " simba starts muttering to himself Nala hears what he was muttering and pounces on top of him they start rolling down a hill she giggles all the way down until she lands on top of him.

" pinned ya " she looks down into his Amber red eyes.

" stop worrying. Will is capable of looking after Kion for a few hours you worry too much dear " Nala says and starts nuzzling him and licking this side of his face Simba starts joining with giving the same to Nala after giving each efforts ov there love they carry on walking on path to Pride Rock but Nala could see their was something else was troubling him .

" what is it dear I can tell there's something else troubling you " she stop too ask Simba stop to look to her.

" it's Zira coming into the Pride Lands and now this new cub of hers. Kovu that she has decided to raise as hers to the king " Simba says with a bit of anger in his tone. Simba meet Kovu when he found him playing with Kiara in the Pride Lands trespassing a couple of weeks ago and it has stayed on his mind since.

" don't worry about it she know not to come back and this Kovu will have to see what come of him he may not listen to her but this is a problem for the another day we are here to enjoy ourselves with that Nala bumps her head into his nuzzles him under his chin then carry on walking home.

About 30 minutes later the pare finally get to the top of the path of Pride Rock they look around to see were their cubs were Simba see Kiara under a tree in the shade with Tiifu and Zuri. Kiara shouts to her father so Simba walks over to her so Nala decides to see if she can find Kion and Will she walks into the den and see her parents in the corner.

" have a nice morning dear " Sarafina asks as she laying on her side with Ni who is still sleeping Nala nods and gives a grin to her mother she smiles at the grin know full well at why she was grinning but Nala looks to her father who is snoring.

" how is he still asleep " Nala nuzzles her mother.

" I don't know he dose nothing " Sarafina says with a chuckle Nala starts chuckling also.

" I can hear you two you know that " Ni opens one of his eyes and gives out a big yawn.

Nala and Sarafina smile at each other after few moments later Simba comes up behind Nala.

" have you seen Kion yet " Simba asks Nala looks to her mate.

" no I don't know where they are I was just chatting " Nala says with a smile.

" I think their in Royal chambers " Sarafina say looking towards Simba. Nala looks to Simba

" what did Kiara want you for " she asks him

" she wanted to go to the mud pit tomorrow with her friends " he says looking towards Nala.

" what did you say " she asks.

" well I said I would asks you first then make my decision " he looks for her answers.

" I say yes. But only if Kata goes with them to keep her eye on them " she answers Simba nods in agreement and with that Simba and Nala both say their goodbyes to them her parents and walked into their chambers to the sound of giggling and laughing.

They enter room to see Kion running away with baobab fruit in his mouth with Will who was chasing him down from behind him the king and queen sit on hind legs in the entires of the chambers.

" see Will is perfect to look after Kion they look like their have fun he dose not look hurt or anything else " Nala says leaning on Simba he looks to the side of him and puts his chin on top on her head.

" fine you were right love " he says while rubbing the bottom of his chin with the top of her head she enjoys the feeling of the fur under his chin also gives a little purr. Simba enjoy when give a little purr as they were enjoying embracing each until Simba feels something hit his front paw he stops nuzzling Nala and looks down to see baobab fruit right below him he looks up to see Kion stud there looking at the two loins who are now looking back at him.

" morning dad " Kion speaks in a squeaky voice Simba smiles at the little cub.

" morning son " he answers back.

" Kion where's your brother " Nala asks as she gets up and walks over to Kion too great him as does Simba also greets him then go to get a drink of water from the watering hole in their chambers he looks around to look for Will but doesn't see him. Just as he was going to put him face in the water a big splash of water hits him and a cub burst out of it and scares the hell out of him.

" bbbbooooooowwwww " Simba who has fall on his back he look up to see Will on top of him looking down at him.

" hahaha did I scare you dad " Will says with a laugh and smirk on his muzzle. Both Kion and Nala are now laughing but Simba was not laughing at all he was try to catch his breath.

" Will please never don't do that again " Simba tells him in a scared manner as he catches his breath.

" sorry dad I thought I would surprise you " Will says with a quiet tone he see that he has scared him.

Simba see that Will's looks concerned in his facial expression on his face so Simba puts his paw on the cubs head and Ruth his fur on top of his head.

" it's ok son I know you didn't mean it " with that Will walks on the top of his chest and nuzzles Simba's mane. Kion see this and jump onto Simba and also nuzzles his mane as this was going on Kiara comes into the chamber and see her brother's nuzzling her Father she walks up to the side of Nala.

" what did i miss " she asks her mother

" your brother scared you father very good and he hates getting scared because his a little scaredy-cat " Nala looks to her daughter with a grin on her face and Kiara giggles at her father being frightened by her brother.

" I herd that Nala " Simba says with what she called him then carried on play with Kion and Will who were play fighting on top of Simba Nala chuckled at his response.

" which one frightened daddy " Kiara asks.

" who do you think " Nala smiles and looks to the two cubs who were playing on their fathers chest with Simba pawing at them playfully.

" I am going to guess Will. He did it to me the other week " kiara tells her mother and gives her a nuzzle then runs over to join in with the play fighting with her father and brothers.

Sometime later the three cubs starting to get exhausted from chasing each other all around the den even Tiifu and Zuri also join in with the games Nala looks to Kion to see him yawning she thinks it's time for Kion's nap time.

" Kion it's time for your nap time " Nala in a motherly tone and walks towards him.

" mum am not tired " as he says this the young cub give out a yarn and starts rubbing his eye.

" if you have a nap now you can go out for a walk with me and your brother and your sisters for a walk around the Pride Lands if you want " she asks the cub.

" ok mum " Kion nods so Nala picks him up by the scruff of his neck and takes him into the sleeping quarters so that leaves Will, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri they all look to each other until.

" so what do we do now " Tiifu asks

" I don't know. what do you what do " Kiara answers then ask.

" I don't know what you three are doing but I was planning to take a nap before Me you, mum, Kion and the girls go for that walk later on into the pride Lands " Will says then gives a smile and a nuzzle to Kiara also say bye to the other two cubs then walks outside and jumps up into the tree just to the side of the den with that Kiara follows him out side with other two cubs to sunbathe in the hot savanna sun instead of take a nap.

**If you read this chapter thank you if you like to review it I would Appreciate some tips and also the next chapter may take a bit long then usually due to my working have changed a bit.**

**The book is about the lion king and the guard and it's universe I do not own any of these major characters in this story what are in the ling king or the lion guard which is owned by Disney and copyright by them.**

**This WTG007 sining out**


	5. Kion makes new friends part 1

The future of the royal family

**Hope you enjoy in this chapter**

**Chapter 4 Kion makes new friends part 1**

The sun has just hit it's high point of the day their were a few clouds what were covering the sky that were letting rays of light hit the ground but the clouds were also give some shade for the animals of the Pride Lands. It was a very very hot day today some of the lions of the Pride were sunbathing in the open space in the face of Pride Rock and some of the lion were chatting inside the den to cool down and inside the Royal Chambers the Queen, Nala was feeding Kion. He was very hungry from his playtime fighting with his siblings before he tuck his nap after the cub had finished feeding.

" mummy when are we going out with Will and Kiara into the Pride lands " he looks to Nala with his squeaky cub ish voice.

" soon dear. But first you have to have your bath " Nala grabs him by the scruff of his neck and places him in her paws and starts lick his fur of the dirt and other things that was stuck on his fur. As she was cleaning the cub Simba walks into the chambers and up to them with a smile he looks to the cub who is enjoying his bath by purring and not trying to escape from it.

" I see that he likes getting his fur clean not like our other two cubs " he say with a chuckle referring too Will and Kiara that hate someone give them a bath Nala stop for a sec.

" I know it's so much easier and better when they don't struggle " she says looking to the cub with smile then continue bathing him Simba walk over to the Royal Rock in the middle of the Chamber and lays on top of it. About ten minutes later she finished bathing Kion and let him go. He ran to get a drink from the watering hole what was in the den after he had his drink.

" so now can we go " the cub is now jumping up and down excited to be allowed to go out from Pride Rock and into the Pride Lands for the very first time Nala walks over to Simba and just smile at the very excited cub still jumping up and down.

" I think he wants to go now dear " Simba whispered into her ear she looks to him smiles and gives him a lick.

" come on then Kion let's go and find everyone else so we can go " and with that Kion ran out of the den with Nala and Simba watching fur ball disappears into the main room in Pride Rock.

As Kion left leaving the King and Queen in the chambers Rafiki had entered with his long stick in one hand and a few fruits in the other he looks to the couple with a smile.

" your majesty's " he says in his thick Africa accent and gives a bow which Simba and Nala also give a little bow to the mandrill.

" good afternoon Rafiki how are you " Nala asks being polite.

" very well " he reply's in cheerful manner and continue walking towards the wall of paintings. The king and Queen watch the mandrill and look back each smiling.

" behave yourself dear " she says looking to Simba with a smiles and a lick.

" I will dear I've got to go and see the elephants and herds leader Aminifu about the dry season what is coming up and after taking over on patrol from your dad " Simba says. Meanwhile other at the other side of the room Rafiki had put his stick resting on the wall then had put the fruits on the floor and started cruising them into a hollow tortoise shell as he was doing this he notices that their were two sets of paw prints on the floor one was small and red and the other one was a little bit bigger but purple. He looked towards the watering hole were they finished he thought it was peculiar so he strokes his long beard and follows with his eyes were they came from then he notices that they were two bowls of red and purple paint that he left from yesterday.

" I wonder who could of did dis " he asks himself out loud but as he looks to wall then suddenly he see the two set of prints were on the wall as well.

" who do dis to my wall " he shouts a bit angry. Both Simba and Nala look to him wondering what was going on. So they walked towards him and sore the set of prints on the floor and wall and just smiling and chuckling knowing that it was probably their cubs and with that Nala nuzzles Simba one last time and walks off to see were Kion has run off to and to grab the other cubs.

Meanwhile outside the den Kiara was still laid down sunbathing in nice warm sun with her friends Tiffu and Zuri waiting for Nala to collect them. Tiifu was digging into the ground bored and wanting to do something, Zuri was cleaning her fur as she always does.

" how long do we have to wait am bored Kiara " Tiifu looks to her and sided of boredom.

" how do I know. Mum said we would be leaving as soon as Kion had his nap " she brought her head up from the ground to look around to answer her then put head back down because she was enjoying the sun and wanted to stay like this.

" I don't want your complaining about it means more time to get urself all beautiful for everyone to see " Zuri says then go back to licking her fur clean.

" Zuri if you keep lick urself clean your fur is going to be sore and your tung is going to be numb " Tiifu says in a joking manner at her even Kiara giggled at the statement but Zuri looks to the pair not amused.

" at least I look pretty for the Queen not like some lioness " she looks straight to Tiifu

" what do you mean I always look pretty. Don't I Kiara " she shifts her gaze to Kiara who is laid down try to not get involved.

" don't bring me into this argument " she says moving her head away from the two cubs gaze and closer her eyes but Tiifu gets up and walk in front of her blocking the sun from her.

" hay Tiifu I was enjoying the sun " she opens her eyes.

" Kiara do you think am not pretty " she says worried that everyone will think she ugly.

" Tiifu no one thinks your ugly. Don't listen to her she just jealous " Kiara says.

" hay " Zuri says surprise what Kiara just said but see her looking at her a bit annoyed and nudges her head to Tiifu so she walks up to her.

" sorry Tiifu I didn't mean it. You look beautiful as all ways " and with that she gives a nuzzle.

" right since you two are ok now can you please move out of the sun so I can enjoy it " Tiifu and Zuri smiles and apologies to her then moves to her side to carry on doing whatever they were doing before but as Kiara was about to enjoy the sun again a faint sound of feet running towards her.

" Kiara, Kiara " she looks up to see this cub running towards her from the entrance of the den she notices that he was not stopping as she was getting up.

" Kion sto..." but before she could finish her sentence the cub collided with her leaving a cloud of dust. Seconds later after he corlied with her and now was on top of her as the dust had settled Kiara looked up to the cub steering down her.

" it's time to go. Mum said " Kion says but not notices that Kiara was annoyed.

" Kion why didn't you stop before you ran into he " she said in a annoyed manner not paying attention to what he said. Kion looks down at her didn't rallies what he did was anything wrong. Both Tiifu and Zuri was just standing there just giggling at what has transpired.

" ooow you two think it's funny " both Tiifu and Zuri immediately stop look to at the Princess who is now looking at them with a raised eyebrow but she looks away and back to Kion.

" so what do you want little brother " Kion still on top of her.

" mum said we're going now and find you three and Will " he looks around for him.

" ok Kion can you get off me please and will go get our brother " and with that Kion jumped off his sister and followed her and her friends to the tree just outside the den. Kion looks around wondering why Kiara had brought him here.

" Kiara " the little cub looks to her.

" what is it Kion " she asks.

" I thought we were looking for Will. So why are we standing here " Kion asks who is looking confused.

" we are looking for him and we have found him. He is were he always is at this time " she points with her paw to the top of the tree to a cub who is still sleeping on a branch.

" ok now we can go " he starts jumping up and down ready to go but immediately stops.

" why is he up there " the young prince asks confused why he was up there.

" little brother I have no clue he is just weird " shaking her head.

" WILL...WILL...WILL " the cub starts shouting his name trying to get his attention but no success.

" I have a better Idea to wake him up. Do you want to play a game " Kion looks to her nods his head up and down at the sound of a game.

" what game " the little cub asks.

" it's called wake the brother up " she picks up a little stone then try's to throw it at him but it hits just below him.

" right it's your turn now Kion " so Kion pick up stone and throws it towards Will but he also misses so the four cubs took it in turns to get him but all of them went over him or too low or to the side. Until Kiara finally got him on her finale attempt she got him on the back of his hindleg. Will twitch's his leg and starts to wake up from his nap.

" aah...what...was...that " he says in between his moans of been waking up. He rubs his eyes wondering what hit him so he looks down to the ground to see four cubs starting up at him smiling.

" what do you'll lot want " sounding annoyed been rudely waken from his nap.

" it's time to go for the walk " Kiara says rolling her eyes.

" fine I coming " he groans and has a long stretch's on the tree branch before jumping off to land right in front of them. At the same time Nala had just walked out from the den and towards the group of cubs who were just looking at Will who is still stretching.

" come on kids let's go " the cubs look towards the lioness and with that Kion was the first to set off running towards the path down the slop of Pride Rock Nala just smiled at the cub then started to walk towards the path as well. Kiara, Will, Tiifu, Zuri look to each other and also set off running to catch up with Kion who was well in front so the group started their journey around the Pride Lands and first stop was Mbali Fields.

The group was on the edge of Mbali Fields after walking around it meeting some of inhabitant what lived there they carried on the tour towards Big Springs. As their were leaving Mbali Fields on the path Nala notices two figures in front of them walking the opposite direction towards them as they got closer she could tell it was meerkat and a warthog and of the sound of it they were singing.

" Hakuna Matata " Timon

" What a wonderful phrase " Timon

" Hakuna Matata! " Pumbaa

" Ain't no passing craze " Pumbaa

" It means no worries for the rest of your days " Timon

" It's our problem-free philosophy " Pumbaa, Timon

" Hakuna Matata! " Timon

As soon as Timon and Pumbaa got closer to the group they stop their song and greeted the Queen.

" good day to you my Queen " Timon says in chirpy manner bowing to her with Pumbaa.

" you two don't have to bow. Your family to us " Nala says as the pair bowed Nala notices something on Pumbaa's back as he was bowing.

" Pumbaa what have you got on your back " she asks as a little face pops out of Pumbaa's hair on the top of his head it was a young honey badger probably the same age as Kion.

" ow this is Bunga we decided to adopt him " Pumbaa says the duo tells her about what happened Where they found him out on the border of the Pride Land when they were looking for Utamu grubs they thought he lost his parents. They try to get rid of him but after he brought some of the most delicious grubs ever so the pair decided to keeping him until he gets old or his parents come to find him.

" that very nice of you two to adopt again. Since you did a brilliant job with Simba " Nala says.

After Mufasa death and Simba ran away for believing that it was his fault for his father death so when Timon and Pumbaa found Simba in the desert and brought him into the jungle. They decided to adopt him as soon as Simba was young adult Nala found him and told him what was happening back at the Pride Lands she try to bring him back home to take back his home from Scar ( you know the rest of what happens from the Lion king movie) as soon as he took his place as king he asked Timon and Pumbaa if they would stay in the Pride Land the pair said yes. So Simba found a place for them to call home it had a water fall in jungle type area and as many bugs and grubs just like the one the three live in. So the dynamic duo called it Hakuna Matata Falls. (so now back to the story) Bunga jumps down from Pumbaa and looks at the Group.

" Bunga I would like you meet Queen Nala, Princess Kiara, Prince Will, Prince Kion and theirs are Kiara's friends Tiifu and Zuri " Timon points to each one. The group say hello to the young honey badger Kion walks up to him.

" hi Bunga. I am Kion " he says in a squeaky voice. The pair start taking to each Kion could tell the honey badger was very energetic and full of fun. As Nala was chatting with Timon and Pumbaa about how they've been and the other cubs were also having their on conversation except for Will who was pretended to listen to the girls some wings could be heard in the sky and feint sound of shouting.

" Nala " " Nala " she looked up to see Zazu flying towards her.

" here Zazu " she calls to him. He see the group and lands right in front of her.

" sorry for the intrusion my Queen " Zazu bows his head.

" I need to speak to you " Zazu asks.

" it's ok Zazu what the matter " curious to know what he wanted.

" The King would like to speak to you immediately " she thought something bad had happened. She looks to the kids.

" sorry kids but we have to go back home now " she says in a quick manner and turned around the way they came but Kion didn't want to go he wanted to go for the walk around that he was promised.

" mum can't I go walk around " he ask using his puppy eyes to persuade her to let him go.

" it's out of the question your far to young to be by yourself " turning around to answer him. Then Will had a thought.

" mum can't I and Kiara and girls look after Kion since your going " he asked looking to her and Kiara.

" I don't mind looking after Kion with Will and the girls " Kiara adding to the conversation Nala looks to the cubs who are begging.

" fine I'm ok with it but only if Zazu goes with you. But you have to be back home just after sunset " the cubs look to each other and nod.

" yes! " Kion shouts being excited.

" please can I go as well " Bunga looks to Timon and Pumbaa.

" I didn't see why not only if Will and Kiara will take you " the Royal sibling smile and nod. Bunga jumps up and down and shouts.

" Zuka Zama " and with that Nala starts heading back to Pride Rock. Timon and Pumbaa walk off to find some grubs leaving the cubs to wondered around the Pride Lands with no adults only Zazu who doesn't know to he has signed up for.

Hour later the group finally arrived at Big Springs to a bunch of animals surrounding the large watering hole there were Zebras, antelopes, giraffes, and in the water itself where a pod of hippos. Big Springs was a fairy a large source water for the Pride Lands, the water itself was very clear if you stud at the side of it you could see all the way to the bottom you could also see many fish swimming around it, many rocks surrounding the side of the water and with a few rock dipping into the water like a slide, it was home to hippos but they did allow other animals to enjoy and gather their to have a chat.

Kion was walking in the middle of Will and Bunga with Kiara walking behind them with her friends chatting. Kion was looking at all the animals what were gathered around. Some of the animals greeted the Princess and two Prince as they arrived bowing their heads to them Kion looked to Will.

" can I go and play with Bunga by the water " Will looks to him and nods so Kion and Bunga walks up to side of water to have a drink and play while Will, Kiara and other two cubs Tiifu and Zuri also grabbed a drink then walked towards a flat rock at the side of the watering hole to lay down and supervise Kion. Will and three girls were chatting to each other and also make sure that they were supervising Kion while Zazu thought he would go and have a chat with some of the other animals what were around ( meaning being nosy ) after Kion had a drink he what to get to know Bunga bit more by the water he sat on his hide legs.

" so how long have you be staying my uncle Timon and Pumbaa " he asks

" I think about week " he answers Kion nods and the pair carried on talking about each about other and what they like do for a bit then Kion stops and looks to Bunga.

" so do you to play a game of tag " Kion asks. Bunga looks to him with a smile in agreement so he has a idea he starts shifting closer to him while Kion was looking towards his brother and sister who are still chatting to Kiara's friends.

" tag your it " he tags Kion's left shoulder and runs away from him. Kion quickly turns his head towards the badger who is running away.

" hay you cheated " he yells and starts running after him. Bunga laughs as runs from him but soon enough Kion catches up with him and as he lunged for him he tapped his back.

" ha your it now Bunga " he laughs. Now it was his turn to run away from him. They carry on playing tag for about 20 minutes chasing each other up and down the watering hole.

At this point Bunga was running away from Kion who was close behind the honey badger was running towards a tree and starts to climb up it Kion in one last attempt try's to jump on him but just misses leg.

" hay get down here " as he try to climb the tree but just get up a few feet off the ground. Bunga who is on a branch laughing at the lion who is trying to get him.

" come Kion you nearly got " snickering at him. After a few second Bunga decided to come back down and jumps to another branch then dose a back flip in the air and onto a rock in the middle of the watering hole. Kion run to edge of the water shouting he looks to the badge who is now dancing on his rock laughing at the lion but suddenly the rock starts to move Bunga wobbles and fall into the water he resurfaces from the water wipes his face of water and is face to face with a small Hippo.

" hay there " the hippo says in friendly voice.

" Hay " Bunga says in a chipper manner and waves his hand towards the hippo.

" and sorry for landing on your back " Bunga says.

" it's ok " the hippo accepted Bunga's apology.

" ow Ye the name is Bunga and that's Kion over their " he points to the lion who is still stud at the side of the shore.

" hi " Kion says greeting the hippo.

" pleasure to meet you two my name is Beshte " with a cheerful manner. Bunga climbs out of the water and shacks his body to get him dry but as he was doing this he stud next Kion who was now drenched in water.

" hay Bunga " Kion looks to Bunga a bit annoyed. Bunga looks to him and falls on his back then starts laughing at him as water is dripping off him.

" ow you think it's funny " Kion looks to him with a grin he looks to Beshte.

" Beshte do you mind doing me a favour " Kion points to the honey badger with a evil grin Beshte nods he gets the idea and get closer to them as he does Kion slowly moves away from Bunga. Then as Beshte got closer enough to Bunga he used his head and created a big wave of water what hits the honey badger and drenches him he looks to Beshte who is laughing then looks to Kion who's on his back also laughing.

" very funny you two " he says as he walks towards the water then using his hand a creates his own wave of water but not a big as Beshte but it was big enough to soak Kion who looks to him.

" ow it's on " he run straight at Bunga grabbing of hold him and the pair fall into water. Both resurfaces soon after look to each other and starts laughing and giggling then they start splash each other of a moments before the pair stop to look at the hippo who was laughing at the side of them so Kion looks to Bunga and nudges his head towards the hippo which he nods his head in agreement. So the pair both splash Beshte at the same time and starts giggling again Beshte looks to them with a smile then splash the duo and also start giggling again so the three of them carry on splash each other.

Back at Pride Rock

Nala had just arrived at the top of the path at Pride Rock and looks around to see if Simba was outside the den but he wasn't only a few lioness just enjoy the sun chatting to each other but she noticed that there were two lioness guarding on each side of the dens entrance that was peculiar but she didn't think anything of it. She was still wondering why Simba had asks her to back immediately since he was not outside she presumed he was inside the den so she walks inside to see if he was in here. When she stepped inside the den she sore a few lioness taking in the corners but the one thing that caught her eye was near the entrance of the Royal Chambers where her mother, her mother in-laws, Simba and Rafiki all in a huddle around what she could tell was her father on the floor. She walked up to them to see what was going on as she got closer she could see that Rafiki was applying some sap to some leafs then put them on Ni.

" dad what happened to you " she asks concerned looking to the cuts on his back and legs some were deep.

" someone attacked me on patrol. A lioness but I'm fine " he said. Nala starts rubbing her head with his then backs away.

" who! " she said with anger.

" was it Zira or one of her lioness " saying this in more anger.

" i don't believe it was Zira or any of her Pride. It was no one that I recognise. She had dark grey fur and white underbelly but before she attack me she asks if we had any young cubs in the pride " he says in a bit of pain. Everyone looks to each other wondering who this new lioness could be and why she was asking about cubs.

" did you say we had any dad " Nala asks concerned for her cubs and the other cubs of the pride.

" of course not. I just told her to leave so she did but she came back and surprise me when I was on the way back home. Luck for me that Simba was coming to take over on patrol and help me fight her off and chase her away " he said. Nala looks to her mate giving him a quick nuzzle and whispers.

" thank you "

" it's ok dear " he whispers back and her a lick on her muzzle.

" Simba I think we should put on a few more patrols on but in pairs " Sarabi says looking to her son which he nods in agreement.

" Ni where exactly were you when you got attack " Nala asks.

" near the border of the bad lands " and with that Simba calls up two lioness and sends them out on patrol to make sure who ever it was doesn't come back.

a few minutes later Rafiki finished tending to his wounds.

" thank you Rafiki as always " Sarafina says and sits down with her mate.

" it always my pleasure " he said put his hand on his chest with a little bow and gathers his blows and remedies then walks back in to Royal Chambers to carry on with his paintings. Simba and Nala stayed with their parents to discuss what should be done with rogue lioness and why she what'd to know if their were cubs here?.

Back with the cubs at Big Springs after a few hours of playing in the watering hole Kion had decided to asks Bunga and Beshte if they wanted to see the rest of the Pride Lands with him and they agreed so the three of thee got out and Kion and Bunga shook themselves dry and wondered over to Kiara who was playing by the shoreline at the other side of the watering hole with her and Kion's brother.

" you'll never win big sis " Will said as he try's to push her into the water. Kion with Beshte and Bunga got closer and just stud their watching Will and Kiara playing trying to get one or the other into the water. Kaira struggles to get him in she try's tripping him up but it wasn't working Kion just smiles at his siblings moments later Will got a close to the shoreline as he could with out falling in.

" hahaha you can't get me " Will start taunting her try to trick her to come closer. But she smiles knowing what he was up to so she walks up to him circling back and forth until she took her chance and pretended to lunge towards him so that he would move to the side but soon as he did that Kiara push him into the water. Will resurfaced from the water to face everyone laughing he looks to Kiara.

" ok well done " he says accepting she beat him Kiara stops laughing to help him out but Will grabs hold of her and pulls her in. She resurface to look at her brother laughing she splash him the pair stop to look to the shoreline to see Kion laughing at them so Kiara and Will splash him so he wet again. After Will and Kiara climb out of the watering hole and shook themselves dry Kion walked up to them and give a nuzzle.

" can we continue with the tour around the Pride Lands " he asks which two cubs agree. So Kiara grabbed Tiifu and Zuri from the rock that they were on and Will tells Zazu what their doing so he could supervises the the cubs and a new addition Beshte who asked his dad if he could go with them which he allowed so the group continued their journey and next stop was Ukuni Woods.

**Thanks for reading this chapter please review if you want for any advice**

**The book is about the lion king and the guard and it's universe I do not own any of these major characters in this story what are in the ling king or the lion guard which is owned by Disney and copyright by them.**

**WTG007 Signing Out**


	6. Kion makes new friends part 2

The Royal Family's kingdoms part 5

**Sorry for take so long with this chapter I'm back to it again.**

**Hope you enjoy in this chapter**

**Chapter 5 Kion makes new friends part 2**

At Pride Rock the sun was slowly coming down from its high point in the sky with Simba and Nala sitting at the tip of their home looking out into their kingdom they had just finished speaking to their parents about the rogue lioness that attack Nala's father and what to do about it.

" Nala I need your honest opinion do you think that the kids are in danger with this rogue lioness around " Simba asks looking out in the Pride Lands.

" I don't know love but if any rogue lion ever come for our family we will kill them to defend are kids and whatever happens we will do this together " she reply's back reassuring him with a smile.

" thank you " Simba as he puts his head on top of hers. Seconds later he removes his head from her.

" I think it's best if we go find the cubs " Simba says which Nala agrees with a single nod so the pair sets off.

Back with group of cubs who are still walking around giving Kion the tour of the Pride Lands with Kion's siblings tell him what each location was and a bit of help from Tiifu and Zuri but they were more interested in making Kiara feel like a Queen telling everyone make way for the future Queen. Kiara just shuck her head and apologised to the animals them due to her friends she didn't care about the title but it was annoying Will a lot more.

But he didn't let it show so he decided to detract himself from the girls to Kion who was happy taking with his new friends.

" right Kion over their is Ukuni Woods " Will points with his paw towards a large wooded area in the distance with many zebras and giraffes.

" Kion do you and your friends want play a game " he asks as he is walk.

" what kind of game " he replies back looking to Will.

" well what about a race. Whoever gets to that tree over there wins " he points to a tree that is full of flowers.

" ye " he says looking to his friends who smile and agree.

" do you three want to join " Will turns his head to his sister and her friends seeing if they want to join. Tiifu said yes leaving Kiara and Zuri shaking their heads.

" and ruin these claws no " Zuri said retracting her claws showing them to him.

" fine " " Kiara do me a favour and count us down " she looks to him and says yes. So the five of them got in a line side by side with Tiffu at the far side then close to her was Will to left hand side of her then Kion, Bunga, Beshte. Ready to start the race.

" right are you ready " Kiara asks with Zuri stud to the side of her looking at her claws. They all nod ready to start the race and with that Kiara stars counting down.

" 3...2...1...GO! " and with that the race begins with Will in front being the biggest lion their behind was Tiifu who was trying to keep up with him then Kion who still was young but seems to be quite quick for his age and then Bunga who was try to beat Kion by trying to trip him up and finally Besthe who didn't care if he was last but to try his best.

As the race just started their were two pair of eyes watching them from the hill side with a smile on the faces it was Simba and Nala who have just caught the start of the race.

" look dear their perfectly fine " Nala looking towards them. He smiles at the cubs running with Will well in front impresses his father a bit behind was Tiifu trying her best to catch him up but had no chances then Kion who was pushing small Honey Badger who was to the side of him doing the same Simba looks to Nala confused at who he was.

" Nala who's the Badger " he asked puzzled.

" ow you don't know do you " she reply's.

" know what " sounding more confused.

" I believe his name is Bunga. Timon and Pumbaa found him alone so they decided to adopt him "

" like we did with Will " Nala adds with a raised eyebrow looking towards Simba then back to the cubs. Who are halfway though their race with Will still in front and the rest behind trying to catch up and of course Kiara and Zuri who are slowly walking at rear talking.

" come on try catch up " Will says in a taunting tone taunting at everyone who were still behind him but as he was looking behind him something was coming from the left hand side of him heading right towards him Tiifu noticed a trail of dust flying in the air.

" **look out Will!** " Tiifu shouts but it was to late Will was hurled across the ground at some speed.

" **Will!** " everyone shouts. Tiifu was the first to arrive at the young Prince body who was on his back with eyes closed and groaning in pain but the one thing that Tiifu notices and angered was ball of fur lay right on top of his chest it was a cheetah cub a female cheetah cub with her nose touching Will's.

Will starts to open his eyes and is surprised to be faced with a cheetah cub who also has started slowly opening her eyes and started to rubbing her head but stops to notices that she is on top of a lion with his mouth slightly open looking into her emerald eyes mesmerised of the beauty of them she is also doing the same looking into his hazel coloured with her mouth slightly open.

" Will are you ok " Nala shouts as she runs towards him with a head bump while give him a nuzzle and to check if he is ok as everyone arrives. Simba comes over and also gives him nuzzle but stops to see this cheetah is staring up at him still frozen the cheetah who was still on top of him quickly shacks her head coming back to reality to see she still on top of him and sharply gets off of him still lightly blushing underneath of her fur at the position she was in.

" I think am ok " Will says as Nala starts lick him of the dirt in his head but stop with a smile.

" who's your friend dear " Nala asks in a joking manner looking towards the cheetah who is try to hide in the grass.

" don't know " he says also looking towards the cheetah.

" it's ok dear you can come out. We're not here to hurt you " Nala says in a happy tone slowly walking towards the cheetah cub trying to encourage her out. Everyone else just stud their waiting for her to come out a few moments later cheetah slowly came out from the grass she was hiding behind and stud right in front of the King and Queen but keeps her head down not to make eye contact.

" it's ok little one we just what to know your name " the King asks but the cheetah cub did not answer terrified at what they were going to do to her. Kion sore that she was scared of his parents so he walk to the side of her and put a paw on her shoulder.

" it ok they won't hurt you. My dad looks scary but he's not he's more of a scaredy cat " Kion said looking up to his dad with a grin with Simba smiling at the young cub's comment. The cheetah looks to her side at Kion and giggled then smiles at him then looks to Will who is still on his side with his paws tucked towards him way from everyone?.

" sorry for running into you " finally the young cheetah cub spoke in her squeaky girly cubish voice.

" it's ok accidents happen. If you don't mind me asking what is your name " Will replied.

" my name is Fuli " she says in a pride full voice ever if is a squeaky voice.

" well pleasure to me you Fuli. My name Nala and this is my mate Simba and these are my cubs Kiara, Kion and Will " she points to each one of us.

" and these are Kiara's friend's Tiifu,Zuri " and Kion introduced his friend's Bunga and Beshte. Everyone said hello to her. As the group greeted Fuli, Will was getting back to his feet but immediately fall back to his side feeling a sharp pain in his paw.

" aaaawww! " Will shouts as he looks to his left front paw which had a large cut across his pad Nala and Simba immediately look to the cub who is holding his paw witch was covered in blood now. Nala goes over to Will and stars licking his paw of the blood way to keep it clean.

" well I think your trip today is done. You better go see Rafiki with that paw of your's so he can treat it " Simba says smiling knowing kids will be kids.

" but I don't want to go " Will say annoyed to be leaving trying to limp way but is stopped by Nala's jaw grabbing hold of his scruff of his neck.

" sorry but Rafik needs to see that paw " Simba says in a stern manner.

" right dear I be staying here with the kids just to keep a eye on them for today and just in case of the other thing " Simba says looking to his mate with a raised eyebrow witch she agrees with a single nod all the kids looked to each confused at what they were on about but it was probably adult stuff not knowing that their grandfather was attacked.

" fine love just be careful " Nala mumbled still having cub in her mouth and with that Simba gave Nala a nuzzle and a lick on the forehead then he looked down to Will who was still dangling in his mother's mouth.

" right son says bye to everyone and behave for your mother and Rafiki " Simba said ginning at him. Will said his goodbyes to everyone except for Fuli who he gives a annoyed look to witch she looks to the ground feeling guilty for what she done. Will see it and smiles but immediately looks to ground and thinks to himself " why did I do that it was a accident after all " now he was feeling guilty.

" bye Fuli. Maybe we can get to know each other another time " he said as he leaves the group in his mother's jaw. Fuli hears what he said and looks up to him with a smile.

" ye another time " whispering to herself so only she could hear it but she was not the only one who herd it Kion was still sat at the side of her. He glances a look to her then back to his parents and has a idea to break the silence.

" hey Fuli " as he looks to her.

" yes " she reply's back looking to the young prince.

" do you want to come and play with us " Kion asks looking around to his family and new friends. Fuli looks to the other animals who are smiling at her to join them except for Tiifu who didn't particularly like the cheetah.

" come on Fuli have some fun it may cheer you up and my dad will be watching us to keep us out of trouble " Kion who is grinning up at him and trying to pled to Fuli to come with them after a moment to think of the offer she accepts. With that the cubs and the King all watch the Queen start a steady jog back to Pride Rock with Will to where Rafiki was moments later they were out of view and the group headed back out on their trip with a new addition to the group.

Forty minutes later the Queen had arrived back at Pride Rock with young cub who was unusually quiet on the way back probably sulking. As she reached the final step of the path she could see a hand full of the lioness were still sunbathing to the side of the entrance of the den and now their was one lioness on each side of the den entrance as she pass them they bowed to her and looked to Will with a smile witch he frowned at them.

Nala looks around the den to see if Rafiki was in here but he wasn't so she looks to her parents who were still to the side of the Royal Chambers with Ni still sleeping and her mother and Simba's mother were chatting quietly she starts heading towards Chambers just before she got there the pair turn their heads to her looking to her with a smile and then immediately to a confused look when their see Will in her mouth just before she was inside she stops and looks to the pair.

" is Rafiki still here " Nala asks mumbling to her parents.

" I do believe so dear " Nala's mother asks.

" Should we ask " Sarabi asks immediately after her and looks to the cub with a bloody paw.

" thank mum. Come inside and I'll tell you what happened " Nala says and heads into the chambers followed by Sarafina and Sarabi.

When they were inside Chambers Sarafina shouted for Rafiki and immediately the mandrill pops his head around the corner from were he was and looks to the three lioness who are coming towards him then looks to the cub who is with them with a bloody paw.

" dear dear me. What have you be up my young prince " the mandrill asks shaking his head as the cub was being placed carefully on the ground.

" I fell " Will said keeping it short not wanting to tell everyone about what happened while he was out. Rafiki walk to the back of the room to grab some of the remedies what were left earlier from Ni attack as he was grabbing them.

" ow you didn't just fall did you dear tell everyone what happened " Nala says but the cub shock his head in refusal.

" if you don't I will " Nala said as Rafiki returns and starts mixing and crushing some of the herbs together but cub just stayed silent looking to the ground. Nala and the everyone else in the room just smiles at the cub knowing he likes to think he is invincible and not like everyone else doing stunts and other things that Nala and Simba do not like seeing him do but he is more like his father taking risk when he was younger.

" ok then I tell " so Nala told Rafiki and her mother and mother in law about the cubs race and how Will was about to win but a cheetah cub crashed into him she even mentioned about the position that he and the Fuli were in with her being on top and the noses touching now Will was blushing under his fur and everyone giggling. At this point Nala was starting to finish the little adventure that cub hand and Rafiki putting on a large left around the cubs paw.

" so Simba is with them now just in case " rising her eyebrow Nala says finishing her story the other two lioness smile and nod.

" so Will you have been beaten by a cheetah " Sarafina says in a funny manner Will just growled under his breath.

" it's ok dear you may have be beaten today but you can try to be better for the next time by observing your surroundings when your running and your reflex by training. I will help you with your training if you come and dad will help when he can " Nala said in a motherly tone trying to cheer him up rubbing the top of the cubs head witch the cub smiles back at his mother.

" but not for a day or two young prince your paw needs to heal first and you need to rest as well " Rafiki says as he just finished put the leaf on.

" but Rafiki I need to train " cub reply's back wanting to start his training.

" listen to Rafiki little one you don't want to make your paw worse " Sarabi said.

" fine but I want to start as soon as I can run again " Will says and limping towards the three lioness who all give him affectional nuzzle and a quick lick from his mother witch Will returns with a purr. Rafiki just smiles at the family that he has watched over for may years as the royal Mjuzi and with that Rafiki gives Will some sort of potion to help him with the pain what was disgusting to drink he thought but he still had to drink it.

Nala thanked Rafiki again for his service's, Rafiki bowed to the Queen and grabs his things and returns to his panties. The young cub watch'd the mandrill go back to corner and heads off limping out of the den but before he got have way a voice behind him.

" and we're do you think your going " Nala spoke in a Sarcastic manner. The cub tuned around to see the three lioness looking at him.

" to catch up with the other's " cubs said with a smile.

" I don't think so. You heard Rafiki you need to rest " his mother said walking towards the cub.

" but mum I feel fine " he replied.

" but nothing your restricted to Pride Rock until your paw is healed " she said as she picks him up.

" that's not fair it was my fault " he said as he try's to free himself from her. Nala just giggles to herself thinking he is very resilient to authority for a cub but what can she say she and Simba was the same way, did not listen to their parents.

She asks him if he what's to rest outside or in the den he replies saying outside and with that Nala carries her son out of the den followed by her parents. She lays down with her cub underneath the tree just outside the den for some shade. Sarabi also join her to keep her company as she see the cub give a big yawn follow by him closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep Nala's mother on the other had returned to her mate in case he needed anything.

( Now back with Kion and his new friends )

As the day was slowly coming to the end Kion, Bunga and their new friend Beshte and Fuli had decided to wait by the side of watering hole to dry off after coming back to Beshte pod and decided to play in the water except for Fuli who was afraid. So Kion decided to get to know each by talking about themselves to each other Kion could tell that Bunga was full of energy and always likes to have fun all the time but the main thing he was is not afraid of anything ( you could say he was the bravest in the Pride Lands), with Fuli she seemed to have different way on life being a cheetah she will eventually be by herself dependent on only her that just what cheetah's are like but she seem to like having fun even if it's with other animals and especially lion's but the one thing Kion could tell about her was she was very fast stopping for no one ( you could say she was probably the fast animal in the Pride Lands).

Beshte on the other paw was a happy animal he always wanted to help other animals if they need help he was friends with all the animals he knew. But the one thing that Kion could see was how strong he was even if he was only a infant he could pick up rock's that were twice the size of him ( you could say he is probably the strongest animal in the Pride Lands).

Over at the other side of the watering hole Kiara was talking to Tiifu and Zuri while Simba was to the side of the cubs laying on his side watching Kion with his new friends.

" Kiara when is your mum starting your training for your first hunt " Tiifu asks being curious.

" in a couple weeks and I think my mum has asked your two mother's if you two can come as well. Like you two asks me to says to my mother " she reply's with a smile from Simba listening into the cubs conversation knowing that you can't separate this trio.

" yes " both cubs say high-fiving each other.

" dad is Will going on patrol with you soon " Kiara asks him

" I didn't know yet we will have to see if his paw is ok for tomorrow otherwise next week " he says with tilting his head towards her to answer. Then he looks the other way to see if Kion was ok being a overprotective father. He smiles as he see him making his new friends laugh then he looks up to the sky and notices that it's getting late.

" I thinks it's time to go back soon " Simba says as he is looking at the sun what is starting to set for the day.

" Do you want me go and tell Kion that we're all going soon " Kiara says. She is getting up on all fours and was about to start walking towards Kion but Simba stop with paw.

" I'll go and tell him Princess. I have an idea to surprise him " Simba says with a grin get up from his side and heading towards the water and slowly walking deeper and deeper until he was submerged under it.

" why does he have to always make it a surprise and teach my annoying bother as well " she shakes her head knowing what he was probably about do. Tiifu got up and stud at the side of her to see what she meant by making a surprise she just catch him diving underneath the water.

Back to Kion and his friends who are still chatting.

" so your not afraid of everything " Beshte ask Bunga still not convinced.

" nope " Bunga says with a laugh.

" I bet I can make you scared " Fuli said with a grin.

" I'm still not convicted. Everyone is afraid of something. " Kion says with a smile. Kion try's think of a way how to scare Bunga to prove that everyone can be as he was thinking of a way he notices that his father was not on the rock that he was on. He could only see Kiara and her friends still their but Tiifu and Kiara were stud up looking towards him. He was confused why his sister and her friend were looking towards him.

" Kion! " Bunga shouts his name braking his line of thought.

" sorry what " Kion shacks his looking to Bunga who is staring at him.

" you ok. I've been talking to you and you said nothing " Fuli said curious why he was staring into space.

" it's nothi... " but before he finished his sentence.

" Boooo " suddenly something jump out of the water and right in front of them.

" ahahahah " Kion, Beshte, Fuli and especially Bunga all jumped and scream like little girls. The group look to the figure what has just jumped out of the water.

" DAD! " Kion shouts as he try's get his breath back.

" sorry I couldn't help myself " he says with a smirk on his face thinking to himself " I still got it ".

Back over the other side of the watering hole Kiara and Tiifu are both laughing at the sound of the three boys screaming like little girls.

" ok that was funny " Kiara said still giggling.

" I thought you said your Dad is not funny. I think he is quite good at making others laugh " Tiifu looks to her then back to King still giggling.

" he can be sometimes " she looks to her.

Back to Kion

" why are you over here anyways " Kion Shouts annoyed being disturbed.

" I'm here to tell you that we're going back very soon and I thought it would be fun to surprise you " he looks to the cub with still a bit of a grin. He looks to the honey Badger what is hiding behind the hippo.

" you ok their Bunga " the honey Badger peers around the back of Beshte.

" I'm fine " he comes out from behind the hippo. Kion looks the him with a smile he didn't notice that Bunga was hiding behind Beshte.

" Bunga I thought you said you was not afraid of anything " he says with a laughing manner. Bunga looks to Kion with a smile because he could see the funny side of it and everyone else could all so see it even Fuli who jumped a bit when it happened.

" ok ok fine he got me but next time I will be ready " the group starts laughing at the comment. Simba decide to stay there to dry off and have a chatting with them Kion was so happy to have some new friends he like being around and fun with his siblings but having some different friends was fun.

Thirty minutes later Zazu sore what time it was and decided to remain the king what time it was so the king told Zazu to bring Kiara and her friends over here so they could leave everyone said their good byes to Beshte leaving him at Big Springs. The group was halfway along the path towards Pride Rock. Zazu was flying just above them keeping his eyes open for anything that would in danger the group Kiara was at the back of the group walking with Tiifu and Zuri still chatting with each other while Simba was at the front with Kion at the right hand side of him,Fuli and Bunga was on other side of Kion. Fuli was next Kion chatting with him as they were chatting Simba noticed that Timon and Pumbaa were waiting at the same place were they let him go with the group.

" Simba my boy how have you been " Timon said as he climbed into the lion's back picking at the flys what were in his mane.

" am fine Timon what about you two " he replied in a friendly manner.

" we've been fine Simba but we do miss hanging out with you since your king " Timon says a bit of a sad tone.

" I know I do miss the times but being king and a father of three it hard to but I see if I have some free time in the next few days to spend some time together " Simba said trying to cheer up the comedy due. Timon and Pumbaa nodded happy to spend some time with him again but Pumbaa looked around and noticed Will and Nala were missing.

" hay Simba where's Will I thought we left Bunga with him " he said looking the king.

" well Will had a bit of accident and had to be taking home with Nala " Simba says smiling looking to Fuli who is looking back at him with embrace face and looking back to the ground. Kion sore her and nudged her and whispered to her.

" hay it wasn't your fault. Will will be fine he usually dose something dangerous and he is all ways fine ish " Fuli looks to him with a raised eyebrow at the part Ish.

" what do you mean ish " she asks.

" well he usually... " Kion is stop by Bunga lightly punching his side

" hay Kion see you again some other time if you want " he said.

" ye I'm up for hanging out " Kion said as he lightly punch's him back Bunga smiles and looks to Fuli.

" what about you Fuli up for hanging out " he try to give her a punch but she moves out of the way.

" I don't see why not it was fun today even if it was not the way I wanted to meet new friends but Bunga don't try to punch me or I will hurt you on purpose " she said in a joking manner everyone also giggled but not Tiifu.

" I'm ok with that so tomorrow if you two are up for it we will even grab Beshte hang out again " he asked witch the trio agreed. Everyone said their goodbyes to the honey badger as he climbs onto Pumbaa's back and head home towards Hakuna Matata Falls and with that the group carried on the path towards Pride Rock.

Twenty minutes later they finally reached the bottom of Pride Rock where the group were meet with two Lioness who were patrolling the perimeter of Rock usually at night time Simba stop to say hello while Kiara and her friends starts climbing the slop to the prides den Simba look at Kion who was talking to Fuli.

" are you shore he what to see me after what happened. But what about the other lions am a cheetah not a lion I won't be welcome " Fuli said nervously.

" you will my dad like you my mum trust's me and you are only come up to see if a Will ok " Kion trying to come up with him. Simba smiles at him knowing he has such a innocent cub looking out for everyone even if he is still so young.

" Fuli it's ok with me if you want to see him " Simba spoke helping Kion out to encourage her. With that Simba started walking up the slop followed by Kion, Fuli just stud their for a sec before joining them up the path. When Kion reached the top the path he looked behind him to see Fuli walking to the side of him. He smiled at her and she smiled back then looked to Simba who was greeting Nala and his mother still underneath the tree Kiara was speaking to Zuri and Tiifu mother's who had join the Queen by the tree. Kion nudged his head at Fuli towards his family and started walking to them Fuli followed him closely as she walk closely she look to the other lioness in the Pride who were watching her every movement as she walk towards the Royal family.

Simba had laid down to the side of Nala and his mother, Nala look up to see Kion and Fuli coming towards them.

" hello again Fuli " Nala said in a friendly manner to the cheetah witch she bowed to the family.

" your majesty's " Fuli said.

" so your the one who fell into my Grandson " Sarabi said looking to the cheetah with raised eyebrow studying her.

" yes " she said sheepishly. Sarabi just nods still looking at her.

" so Fuli what brings you up to are den " Nala said just being curious.

" I've...come...to.. " Fuli try's to say something but doesn't know how to say it.

" it's ok Fuli speak don't be afraid " Nala said.

" Fine... " she took a deep breath.

" I've come here to apologise to Will again and see how bad his cut is " she said. Nala looked to the young cheetah and smiled she even looked to her mate and his mother who both are also smiling at her, Nala looks back to the cheetah.

" very well Fuli he's over there " Nala point's to a small figure at the edge of the tip of Pride Rock looking out to the horizon. Fuli see the cub and looks to Kion who tells her to go and speak with him she nods her head and starts to walk towards him with that Nala looks to Kion.

" so how was your first tip into the Pride Lands " she said Kion looks up to his mother.

" it was the best day ever mum " he said as he rubs his head into her chest, Nala bows her head to nuzzle him witch he enjoys and give a purr. He also asked his parents if he could go out again with his new friends tomorrow they both agreed he could only if Zazu went with him again.

( At the tip of Pride Rock )

Will was looking out into the Savannah watching the sun slowly disappear beneath floor to end a eventful day as he was he noticed some footsteps were coming up behind him so turns around to see Fuli slowly walking up to him. He turned back around to face Savannah and carried on looking out when Fuli finally to the side of him she sat down with him looking out into Pride Lands. Their was a few moment of silence before Will finally broke it.

" Did you have fun playing out with my little brother and his new friends " Will said.

" ye it was fun. I don't have may friends being a cheetah until I meet Kion and his friends who don't care if I'm a cheetah or not he see me as new friend and I like have them " Fuli said.

" good he is good in heart " he said still looking out.

" I didn't come here to talk about your brother I came here to say sorry again to you for what happened so I'm here to start a fresh start and I hope that me and you can be good friends as well " she said now look to the cub with a smile, Will turn his head to her with a smile.

" I like that " he said.

With that the pair talked for a bit before the sun went down he told her about some of the training that his mother was going to teach him to be a faster runner even fast than a cheetah but she laughed.

" what's so funny " he looked to her with a raised eyebrow and grin.

" ow just you you think you can beat me or even another cheetah " she said sarcastically still giggling under her breath and giving a nudge of her paw.

" ow you think you can beat me in a race "

He said in his sarcastic answer.

" when I get these bandages off and a bit of training I want a race with you " he said looking to her.

" your on I've always wanted to beat a lion in something " she says proudly rising her head.

When they finished talking the pair walk or limped in Will's case towards the King and Queen as they got to them Kion was already ready for sleep with a big yawn.

" Kion am off home now so see you tomorrow " Fuli said the cub looked to her.

" bye Fuli see you late...r " the young cub said with another big yawn Fuli just smiled at him she also said bye to Kiara and her friends and to the King Queen as well.

" Zazu " the king said calling for him, seconds later he landed in front of him.

" yes sire " he said looking to the King.

" would you make shore Fuli get home ok " Simba asked Zazu nodded.

" it's ok your majesty I perfectly fine going home by myself " the cheetah insisted.

" sorry Fuli but it's just to make sure you get home ok we would what anything to happen to you " Nala said coming into the conversation. With that been said she accepted the offer so she stared to walk away as she got to the start of the path she turned around.

" bye Will " she waved he smiled and nodded. So she started going down the hill Will walked to edge of the rock and watched her and as soon as she got to the bottom she looked back to him smiling and then looked in front and shouted.

" Huwezi! " and she took of like a cheetah but faster and with that the Royal Family entered the Royal chambers with Kion been carried by Nala and Will, Kiara by Simba on his back but as they entered Will and Kiara looked over to their grandpa who was finally up with his mate but thing that caught their eye was the cut on his body.

" what happened to grandpa " Kiara asked both Nala and Simba stoped.

" aaammm your Grandpa had a accident when on patrol but his fine didn't worry about him " Nala said trying to convince the cubs but the pair knew something was off about their parents today but they left it for now. When they were inside Simba put the cubs down by the flat Rock in the middle of the room and over to get the leftover carcass at the back wall, Nala had put Kion under her under belly by her nipples and he soon started suckling on them.

So the family finished their tea and the cubs went straight to the sleeping quarters were Will and Kiara curled up in a ball next to each other with Kion in the middle. Simba and Nala both smiled at the sleeping cubs Nala gave her mate a loving lick on his muzzle witch Simba gave her one as well and rubbed the top of her head underneath his chin, Nala happily Purred of the affection they eventually stop after a few minutes and curled up around their cubs to keep them warm.

**The book is about the lion king and the guard and it's universe I do not own any of these major characters in this story what are in the ling king or the lion guard which is owned by Disney and copyright by them.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter please review if you want for any advice**

**WTG007 Signing Out**


	7. The gorge

The Royal Family's kingdoms part 6

**Hope you enjoy in this chapter**

**Chapter 6 The gorge**

Recap of what has happened well it had been 3 weeks since Kion meet his life time friends around the Pride Lands the was Bunga the Honey Badger witch was Kion's best friend they were so alike having fun and always getting into trouble like when they ran away from Pride Rock and try to start a fight with the crocodile Makuu but lucky for them Zazu saved them from him and his float just last week.

Then their was Fuli a cheetah a great friend to Kion she would always come out with them if they asked and to hang out and play all sorts of games but she would sometimes see Kion's older brother to hang out and soon as his paw was healed he was join in the games with Kion and his friends but now he was usually training with is parents Nala teaching him to be better at running and stealth and Simba was teaching him the ropes of patrol the kingdom for the future but she would try to meet up with him and he would do the same they still had to have that race they arranged with each. But she kept that a secret of her and Will meeting up with each other nothing was happening just hanging out only Kion new about but the one animal that she wanted to keep it from was her mother who already particularly didn't like her hanging out with Kion being a lion and hearing about another lion she wouldn't what to know what her mother would do for some reason she didn't like lion.

And now we can't forget about Beshte the hippo he was such kind playful animal like Kion and Bunga always like have fun particularly hide and seek but he would always be caught bing a bit big then the rest. But between when Kion first meet his friends and now he made a new friend called Ono he was a Egret Kion meet him be when he was taken as a egg by a young Hyena called Janja and his Hyena friends Cheezi, Chungu. They were from the Outlands were they we're banished by Simba when all the Hyenas helped Scar take the Pride Lands for himself.

But thanks to Kion, Bunga, Fuli and Beshte they stopped Janja stealing the egg and probably eaten it when Kion save the egg it suddenly started to hatch and out popped the Egret chick. Kion his friends brought Egret back to his mother and she thanked the young prince and his friends for saving her son she called Egret Ono and since then the five of them became great Friends it was a odd group of friends a lion a cheetah a honey badger a hippo and now a Egret but sometimes oddest of individuals can do the greatest things.

Kiara and her friends had started their training for their first hunt and also Will had started his training.

Now to the story

It was about midway through morning the sky's were moderately clear but their was a bunch of darker clouds in the distance heading towards the Pride Lands probably full of rain that the Prides Lands well needed some water due to the hot weather they have been having but that's would stop the Pride doing their patrolling thought he day due to the incident with the rogue lioness that attack Nala's father a few weeks ago their has not been any sightings since. But Nala's Father was back in action, back on patrolling he was going out later on in the day with Simba and Will.

Simba and Nala were out on a romantic walk around the kingdom spending some quality time together leaving the Cubs at Pride Rock they had grow up a bit with Kion being a little bit more bigger not much but growing but he was left with his sister and her friends to watch over him due to being grounded for a incident with Rafiki and a bowl of paint so his sister was supervising him because Zazu was taking some time off for the day to see his family who in town for the week. Will well he was out somewhere in the Pride Lands enjoying sometime along.

Kion and his friend Bunga who was allowed to stay with Kion to keep him company but still being punished the pair we're bored of the being restricted to Pride Rock. Kiara watched over him by her who sunbathing spot with her friends so Kion and Bunga were thinking of way to escaping from Pride Rock but due to several times he already escaped it was hard but not impossible so soon as Kiara lost concentration thanks to Tiifu and Zuri arguing.

" come Kiara who is more beautiful me or her " Zuri asked looking to the prince who was laying on her back enjoying the sun as she can.

" will you two stop arguing about this. Every time with you two you are both beautiful so stop it please " Kiara said now looking to her friends.

" fine " both Tiifu and Zuri said.

" but it's still me " Zuri said smugly. Tiifu looked annoyed at her so she pushed her Zuri fell over but got up and looked to.

" what was that for " she said.

" your being annoying " Tiifu replied. Zuri walk to side of her and gave her a push so Tiifu fell over.

" so that it " Tiifu said it and tackle her so pair rolling across ground.

" what's with you two lately " Kiara said looking her friends shaking her head and walking over to brake it up. Kion tuck his chance and walked slowly through the den with Bunga trying not to get the attention of the lioness and his Grandparents but Sarabi sore him walking towards the chambers.

" Kion what are you up to " she said looking to now frozen cub she wax sat down next Kata and her hunting party just chatting.

" aammmmmm " Kion was trying to think of the best excuse for him to go into chambers.

" where go to grab the Baobab fruit so we can play a game of Baobab ball " cub said trying to sound calmly.

" ok dear just be careful if their and come here and give your grandma a hug " Sarabi said.

" we will " Kion says walking over to her and giving her a hug. So the due went inside the den went inside of the den and into the royal chambers and out of a secret passage just to the side of the waterfall on a ledge where Will would usually rest and sleep when he was inside the den.

" come on Bunga before Kiara or even grandma notices where gone " Kion said whispering to the Badger as they start trying to climb the small steps of rock what perfect to climb to the ledge.

Kion just hoped that Will, Kiara and his parents didn't know about the little opening in the wall just small enough for a small animal like a teen lion or small the passage went straight outside the back of Pride Rock into some trees and large boulders scattered around keep the secret passage hide from outside. So as Kion and Bunga help each other up onto the ledge and through the tunnel they start running to the groups usually meeting point at a watering hole.

Somewhere hideaway in the Pride Lands the King and Queen were rest from a romantic moment Nala was laying down on her side in Simba's mane rest slowly catching her breath.

" as always my love. You can take my breath away " Nala said enjoying the feeling of her mate's body on her back and his paws wrapped around her belly rubbing it"

" and my love always you do the most amazing things a mate can asks for " Simba said starting to pepper her with slow long licks on her neck to her muzzle.

They stayed their for while giving each affection that only true mate will ever understand after they had finished the pair walked down to the nearby watering hole what was fairly big and completely surrounded by tall grass and a single tall tree covered in leafs that hug across the water. So the king and queen started clean them self's of their morning activity. But just before they finished they could hear some animals having a conversation and walking towards them the king and queen hearing the conversation walked out of the watering hole and shock themselves dry as a hippo, cheetah and a Egret on the hippo's back come through the tell grass.

" but Beshte your the one who can hide underneath water long enough to scare Ki... " Fuli said but immediately stopped talk as soon as she sore her friend's parents drying themselves. Simba and Nala both stopped to see Kion's friends.

" hello you three how are today " Nala said. The group bowed their heads to Royal couple.

" were doing fine your majesty's " Fuli said.

" good good good. what brings here " Nala says smiling happy to see Kion's friends doing well.

" aammmm...just hanging out " Ono says.

" ok will be going now so see you three later probably " Simba said looking at the kids smiling. So Simba and Nala were about to leave but before they could they could hear something running up behind them so they turned around to see Kion and Bunga arrive at the watering hole.

" see Bunga you can't beat m... " Kion Immediately stop talking seeing his parents standing their with his friends.

" Kion what are you doing here. Your grounded for today due the stunt with Rafiki yesterday " Simba said in a strict tone with son.

" but dad it was a accident I didn't know Rafiki was around the corner with his paints I was trying to keep Baobab fruit from Will " he said.

" please dad can't I just be punished later. I'm so bored and so Bunga " pledging to his father. Simba look to the cubs and then to his friends who are just watching him looking to his eyes begging for Kion to stay.

" fine Kion will take about this later. Since all your friends are here already and these no point sending them back home you can stay but be back in a few hours your still going to be punished " he said looking to the cub who nodded knowing that's the best offer he's going to get and run to him a gives him a hug, Nala just chuckles to innocent cub hugging his dad.

So the King and Queen left Kion with his friends at the watering hole and headed back towards Pride Rock. When they reached their home they noticed that Kiara was checking behind every rock of their home so pair looked at each other.

" what is she doing has she lost somethi... " Simba said before Nala jumped in.

" I think she just noticed that Kion and Bunga have gone " she smiled shaking her head.

" do you think we tell her " Simba said smirking at Nala.

" were is he and that stupid Badger " Kiara said looking behind anything that he could hide.

" what mum and dad gone say when they find out that I have lost him again. When I find Kion am going to bite his tail off and... " " and what Kiara " Kiara said angrily to herself but cut off by someone behind her she could already tell who it was, her father. So she turned around to see her mother and father stud their looking down at her with a raised eyebrow

" so Kiara where is your brother " Simba said trying to play with her, Nala looked to him with that grin on his face.

" aaammmmm ... he's... " Kiara looking to the ground tried to think of something.

" it's ok love. We know where he is " Nala said stopping Simba playing with her.

" wait dad asked where is he " she looked up to her mother and then to her father looking angry.

" I'm just playing with you Princess haha " Simba said chuckling.

" it's not funny dad " she very angry but Simba still laugh so she charged at him and jumped at him Simba just feel back with the cub and she started punching him and biting. As this was happening Tiifu and Zuri came out of the den talking.

" Kiara. Sarabi said she sore them going into the Royal Chambers but she when in and their not thei... " but their stop to see Kiara fighting with her dad.

" it's ok you two we found him " Nala said as she looks away from her mate and daughter messing around.

" ok " Tiifu said.

Meanwhile when his was going on out at the border between the Bad Lands and the Pride Lands two lioness was entering the Kingdom of the Pride Lands across a fallen tree what made a bridge across the Gorge that split the two lands at the bottom of the gorge a dried up river what was eighty foot fall. One of the lioness were a dark brown fur with a cream underbelly and looked older than the other one, she had a lighter shade of orange fur with also a cream underbelly. The two lioness sneaked across the grass and towards a hill for a better view before one of the patrol comes passed and see them.

" be better get some cubs as soon and as fast as possible or the Queen is going to kill us " the brown lioness said looking to her friend.

" don't remind me. She in such a bad mood due to her being pregnant again " the other lioness as they start their search.

" do you think there's any cubs here anyway " the orange lioness said stop at the top of a hill that they have walk to to get a better view of the land. They could see many animals across the Kingdom with herds of zebra, Antelopes and many other creatures.

" I believe their are some or that's what Queen says and we can't argue with her and we can't go back with nothing or she'll throw us into the fighting pits like Misty when she didn't bring a cub back with her " the older lioness said looking to her friend.

" well let's just hope we can at least one or more but where do we look " her friend said.

" don't know but we need to stay hidden in this land the king here is very strong and he has many lioness with or that's what I have heard " the older lioness said looking to her friend who nodded. So the pair headed into the long grass to stay hidden from the inhabitants in this land to complete their mission.

**( Now back to Pride Rock )**

Kiara was still play fighting with her dad who was on his side now and using his paw to push Kiara away Nala was just watching and smiling at her playful spirit that she definitely got from her father and Kiara's friends Tiifu and Zuri went back inside the den after their parents called them in for their bath's.

" what did I miss " Nala jumped a bit as Will walk up to side of her and sits down looking at father and sister.

" Son when you get back and don't scare me like that " she says looking down to cub with a smile and gave him a nuzzle.

" just got back now I was going to asks dad when are we going on patrol " the cub said.

" I think he go very soon " Nala says looking back to Simba and Kiara.

After a few more minutes the pair stopped play fighting with Kiara on top of Simba head still biting on his ear Simba looked to Nala and Will sat on back hind Legs smiling.

" I win daddy " Kiara said now stopped biting.

" of course Princess of course " he said bowing his head so Kiara fell of his head on to the ground.

" hey " she says looking to him who is smiling.

" right Princess I got go now it looks like your brother is waiting to on patrol " Simba says getting to his feet and giving her a lick on her head. Kiara looks to her mother and brother who are their looking her.

" fine " she said annoyed still wanting to play him but protecting the pride lands comes first so she got to her feet walked over to her brother.

" have fun little brother come back soon so I can beat you in the game pin " she said in a teasing manner as she gets into a pouncing portion in front of him.

" ow your on and you never beat me sis " he says getting into his portion to pounce as the the pair start walking around in a circular direction trying to paw each. Simba walked over to Nala and gave her a affectional nuzzle.

" I see you later beautiful " he said whispering into her ear.

" you will be come back safe my gorgeous King and when you come back we an go and have some more alone time like this morning " " I'm still feeling horny " she whispers seductively into his ears. He pulled his head back and gave her a gin and lick on the top of her forehead.

" anything to pleasure mine Queen " he says. He looks to Will who is trying to pin Kiara down.

" Will go get your Grandpa tell him we're going " Will looks to dad but immediately fall on his back as Kiara jumps onto him.

" ha I win I win " Kiara shouts in joy looking down to her brother.

" hay no fair dad district me " he says trying to get to his feet but stuck underneath his sister paws holding him down.

" sorry son but she wins distractions can happen when fighting an opponent " Simba says wisely to him Will gave a little growl to his sister.

" Kiara let him up it's time us to go " he says

" when I get back I'm going to kick your fur butt " Will says in a joking manner.

" your on again " she says left him up.

" Will go get your Grandpa " Simba asks.

" ok " Will says but before he went he pushes Kiara over and runs into the den.

" hay " she shouts and chases after.

" Sometimes think that I don't deserve this family " Simba says sighing watching his cubs.

" Simba don't you ever think like that you of all animals should know that you do " " you may have had a bad start to life but think of what you have accomplished now you have your heritage back you have three of most wonderfully, beautifully, Funniest cubs you could ever asks for " Simba Nala says in a reassuring tone put a paw on him shoulder.

" and Simba " he looks straight towards her.

" you have me " she says put her head to his. So the couple rubbed their heads together but soon interrupted.

" should we later on " Ni says just stud their with Will next to him to the side of him.

" no daddy " she says with her head on Simba chest. Simba one more lick on her end of her muzzle and start walking away. Will walked underneath Nala and rubbed his body across her legs witch she gave him a little push toward with muzzle.

" behave your dear " she said as he catch up with his Father and Grandpa and with that the three of meet and relieved the previous patrol at the border of the Bad Lands.

**( back with Kion and friends )**

The Group was still at the watering hole that Simba and Nala left him at with his friends. Beshte was in the water enjoying coolness of it, Ono was standing on top of the hippo back eating the flies that were landing and hovering around Beshte's back. Fuli and Kion were laid down on the side on a flat rock at side of the shoreline of watering hole that was bigger enough for the pair to not make it uncomfortable. The Pair were looking up into the tree where Bunga was hanging upside down at the end of the branch over the water.

" see Kion I told you that I could stay upside down for a hour " the Badger boasted.

" I bet you can't do it for another hour " Fuli said.

" I bet I can " he replied. But unknown to the group they were two pair of eyes watching them across the water hide in the tall grass.

" see their are cubs here and you said they wouldn't be " the brown lioness whispered to friend to the side of her.

" fine " the another lioness said

" Do you think they are more around " the orange lioness asked.

" who cares with have a young lion cub and a cheetah cub here we should take them and head back I think the Queen will happy " the older lioness said with a evil grin.

" right this how we're going to to do it... " the brown lioness said.

" hay Kion should you headings back home now " Fuli said not wanting her friend to be in more trouble.

" ye probably " he huffed so he got up and walked to the water side.

" hey guys I got go so see you around " Kion said with his friends saying go bye so he start to back to Fuli.

" see you tomorrow Fuli I know your meeting up with Will " he whispered.

" how do you know " she asked quietly.

" come on Fuli I know now and I heard you and Will talking the other day about a race " he said. But as they were talking Ono stopped eating for a minute and looked over to Kion and Fuli but something caught his eyes he could see two blackish figures in the tall grass right behind them then suddenly out popped two lioness.

" **GUYS LOOK OUT** " Ono shouted. But soon as they turn around the two lioness grabbed hold of cubs by the scruff's of their neck.

" **HAY WHAT THE **" Kion shouted.

" **PUT ME DOWN** " Fuli yelled. But the lioness didn't instead they ran into the long grass back to their escape point. Bunga, Beshte and Ono looked shocked at what happened.

" what do we do " Ono asked looking to their them.

" aaammmm " Beshte said trying to think of something.

" aaammmm... me and Ono will go after them and you beshte go tell your dad and he'll the king and queen " Bunga ordered with his friends nodding. So Bunga ran and Ono flow the direction of were the lioness went and chase them to get their friends back with Beshte running back to his father pod what was nearby.

The two lioness carried on Running back towards the border of the Bad Lands Kion and Fuli both struggled to get free from their kidnappers as it started to rain in the Pride Lands. When they finally reach the bridge crossing they stumbled across two lion's and a cub it was none other than Simba his son Will and Ni on their patrol route. The three of them stop when they sore the two lioness Simba notices they had hold of Kion and Fuli.

" **What are you doing with my son and his friend** " Simba spoke in a threatening manner bearing his teeth at them with Ni doing the same readying himself for a fight. The two lioness just stud their looking at the advancing male lion's not knowing what to do.

" **help dad** " Kion shouted with tears fall off his face Fuli looked also scared but she was trying to get free. But out from the side Will was snuck up to them and when he got into position he full sprinted at them and straight head butted to the neck of the lioness who had hold of Fuli releasing her from the clutches of the lioness. With the surprise of the attack from the young cub the one who had hold of Kion let her guard down and Simba attacked her freeing Kion who rolled along the ground luckily out of the way, Fuli ran up to him helping up and away from the fight with Simba attacking the brown lioness and Ni started getting into the fight with the other one.

The fight was relentless of biting, clawing and punches the male lion's were very much winning but suddenly out of nowhere a another lion joined the fight jumping at Simba knocking him away from the lioness and into mud below. Simba got up immediately and faced the new lion who was helping the kidnappers he had grey fur with a white underbelly what was covered in mud he had a black mane.

" Kids get out of here go to Pride Rock now " Simba quickly said and quickly attack the new lion, Ni now was fighting the two lioness due to the lioness not want to get in the middle of two males fighting, Kion and Fuli ran up the hill and looked to each other.

" where's my brother " Kion says looking around.

" he's their " Fuli pointed back down the hill where was on the ground not moving much to the side of the fight.

" **we need to save him** " Fuli said noticing he was not moving much and try's running down the hill but is stopped by Kion who had grabbed hold of her tall stopping her.

" no Fuli didn't you could get killed " Kion said keeping her down.

" **but Kion** " she shouts. Then she head shouting coming from behind.

" **KION...FULI** " Bunga and Ono has Finally court up.

" how did you escape " Ono asked.

" My dad, Grandad and my brother " he says pointing down to fight. Where Simba was winning against the other male lion but Ni was struggling against the two lioness who were work as a team they finally got some lucky hits knocking him down but as they did they sore about fifteen lioness on top of the hill where the cubs were.

" Kion are you ok " Nala runs to him and hugs him.

" fine mum but dad, Grandpa and Will need help " he points to them down at the muddy fight as rain start coming down fast and fast.

" we will but you have to go back home with your friends now " Nala said and orders one of her lioness to take them Kion didn't question it and followed the lioness back to Pride Rock with his friends where he will be safe. So with Kion gone she headed down the hill with the reaming lioness to aid her King and her father.

" we need to go now " the brown lioness said with blood for her cut dripping down from her body to the male lion who was against Simba. He took a look to the lioness coming down the hill at them he huffed then punched Simba to the ground and started heading towards the bridge but some court his attention was a cub on the ground still moving a little bit so he quickly grab hold of him and ran behind the lioness who were crossing the gorge but before he got on he had a thought.

" if we run with this cub their chase us down and we won't survive " so as quickly as his thought he had idea and turn to the charging Pride with Simba at the front.

" **STOP FOLLOWING US OR I'll THROW THIS CUB INTO THE GORGE** " he bellowed out. Simba shouts to his lioness to stop and immediately they did as they the watch the two lioness cross the bridge.

" ok we won't follow you and forget about this happening only give me back my son now or ever come here again " Simba pleaded with Nala to his side of him with her sharp teeth showing the male lion nodded knowing he had no choice.

" fine I'll give him back when I halfway across if I see any lion advancing on he or the two lioness I throw him off " the lion said mumbled with cub in his mouth but still sounding threatening. So he started walking over bridge, below the Bridge due to the fast rain water started to flow throw the gorge staring a river. But as lion said when he was half way across he stoped and looked back and put the still very dazed cub on the bridge and looked to the lion's who are still a line ready for the King's order.

" But before I leave cherish your love ones we will return. My Queen will have all the lands that she was promised " the male lion proclaimed.

" **who is your Queen** " Nala shouted.

" My Queen " " Queen chrysalis and all who follow the Pride of the covenant they will do everything that she commands " he shouts.

" who " Kata asked confused of never heard of the Queen like every lion their expect for Simba and Nala's parents who all look to each with worried faces.

" you will know her soon you lioness whore " he laughs.

" **Say that again and will bit your balls off** " she shouts in anger.

" if you come near me I'll " he puts a paw near Will and slightly moves him closer to edge of the bridge.

" **KATA**** ENOUGH** " Simba shouts giving Kata a angry look, she was advancing to the intruder bearing her teeth.

" you should listen to him kitty " he mocks.

" **enough with you leave now and give me back my cub and tell your Queen never to come here or she will regret it** " Simba threatens. The grey lion smiled and looked behind him to make shore his lioness were far away when he was happy enough they were.

" right I'm leaving now but before.** I go long live Queen chrysalis** " as he finished he quickly grabbed hold Will blow him around his neck with teeth and bit down hard so you hear a squeal as his life was taken.

" **NOOOOOOOOO** " Nala shouted of grief running to the egde.

" **AM Going To Kill You** " Simba shouts as he charges at the grey lion tossed the body of cub into the gorge and ran as fast as he could a cross the bridge to catch up with the lioness both Simba stop and join Nala at the edge of the gorge and just court the body of Will hitting the sides of the gorge and into Water. Some of the lioness lead by Kata ran across the bridge after the lion who killed young prince Simba didn't tell them to stop still looking it to the gorge

" **WILLLLLL** " Simba shouted looking at cub who was completely submerged underneath the water washed away out of the Pride lands.

**The book is ****about the lion king and the guard and it's universe I do not own any of these major characters in ****this story what are in the ling king or the lion guard which is owned by Disney and copyright by them.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter it is the final one of this book. Book 2 is in work and will be out as soon as possible please review if you can I like to take any advice you have.**

**WTG007 Signing Out**


End file.
